Abrazos de aire
by Kichan-awesome
Summary: El mundo era biológicamente incorrecto, o al menos esa era la conclusión de Tendou después de su primera clase de ciencias durante su segundo año de escuela, entre alfas, betas y omegas los soulmate son extraños espectadores bendecidos que solo pueden mirar desde un lado de la carretera, personas que no pueden ser doblegadas por "la voz". Omegaverse & Soulmateverse.
1. I-II-III

I

Nubes

Sucedió la mañana de navidad, y aun mucho tiempo después podía recordarlo como si acabase de suceder, tenía cinco años, una familia cálida y muchas mantas sobre su pequeño cuerpo.

Vivía a las afueras de Tokio, donde todo era tranquilo y todos los vecinos se conocían, donde por las mañanas un "buen día Satori-chan" de la amable Sashiro-san llegaba hasta sus pequeños oídos de camino al jardín de niños y por la tarde de regreso, tomado por cada mano de la de sus padres, era interceptado por el bonito y esponjoso chiba Inu del vecino.

A sus cinco años cuando en esos trabajos tan comunes de prescolar, definía el amor como la lengua del esponjoso perro sobre sus mejillas, la risa de sus padres y las mañanas de navidad.

El amor era la calidez de su hogar.

"¡ _ya es navidad!"_

Entre sueños, con su mente empezando a despertar con hiperactividad lentamente, podía escuchar a su madre corriendo de un lado otro feliz en el piso de abajo riendo estruendosamente y las pisadas de su padre yendo detrás de ella cuidando que no se lastimara entre su euforia navideña y aun entre el letargo que solo pueden dar las mantas durante épocas frías sonrió sintiendo la calidez de su hogar, sintiendo ese amor, hijo de una beta y un omega, de una pareja inusual, aun mas inusual al tener una pequeña marca de hoja de abeto en las palmas de sus manos.

De la Derecha e Izquierda respectivamente, curiosamente.

"Destino"

Pudo escuchar entre su letargo en la oscuridad de su mente junto con un ardor curioso que se extendía sobre su pecho y hombro izquierdo, era cálido pero le hacía daño, como muchas pequeñas aves picoteando en su piel millones de veces.

Cuando logro abrir los ojos, encontró su regalo de navidad.

Nubes de tinta china extendidas sobre su piel, partiendo desde su pecho hasta abrazar su hombro, decir que no se asustó y grito seria mentir, en su infantil mente aun aletargada no podía ver lo bonito de las marcas sobre su piel, solo sabía que le ardían, y que un extraño aroma a bosque le llenaba la nariz.

Dos horas después sentado en las rodillas de mama, con galletas hechas por papa y mirando las hojas iguales en sus palmas, aun con el ardor en su piel y con su pequeña mentecilla de cinco años lo entendió.

Había otro tipo de amor que agregar a su pequeña lista infantil, uno que ni siquiera podía definir aun de manera correcta, pero sabía que estaba ahí.

Porque alguien lo amaba tanto como mama y papa aun sin conocerlo, y él le quería, aun no sabía cuánto, pero estaba seguro que más que al shiba Inu del vecino, por lo menos, sí.

Y también las quería a ellas, aunque solo lo descubrió cundo pasaron los días y el dolor e incomodidad inicial desapareció, amaba con infantil inocencia las nubes que se extendían bonitas y gráciles sobre su hombro, le hacían sentir bonito y querido, le hacían sentir acompañado cuando papa y mama tardaban más de lo normal en ir por el al jardín de niños y cuando tenía miedo por las noches porque era demasiado orgulloso para ir hacia sus padres podía sentir un aroma a bosque proveniente de ellas que le acompañaba hasta dormir.

Aunque no todo era paz y gloria, algunas veces venían sensaciones extrañas de la nada, como ese extraño huequito en su estómago que aparecía cada cierto tiempo que le hacía por inercia extender sus delgados bracitos intentando abrazar algo que no estaba ahí.

" _Es tu vinculo"_

Decía su mama con una sonrisa tierna siendo secundado por su padre junto a ella sonriendo con una sonrisa torcida, esa que le había heredado, antes de sostenerlo por debajo de los brazos levantándolo sobre ellos, haciéndolo reír.

" _Él o ella te siente también"_

Y en su pequeña cabecita mientras reía a carcajadas con su inocencia saliéndose por cada uno de sus poros mientras su padre lo balanceaba intentando esquivar el candelabro de la sala, solo podía desear que si esa persona le sentía como él lo hacía, que al menos el aroma que le llegara fuera la mitad de bonito que el bosque que le regalaba.

II

Alfas

Estaba en su segundo año de primaria cuando empezó a entender el mundo a su alrededor, cuando supo la injusta división del mundo.

Alfas igual a poder.

Betas igual a decisión.

Omegas igual a sumisión.

La maestra no lo dijo con esas palabras, pero él no era idiota, sabia interpretar las lecturas de su libro de texto, ese que a diferencia del año anterior ya no tenía tantos dibujos y los temas se habían vuelto más pesados.

 _Menos dibujos._

Así como los niños, que cada vez más insoportables dejaban ver solo la imposibilidad de "una ciudad del sol" en el Japón moderno, los pequeños alfas a su alrededor volviéndose bullys le recalcaba de manera descarada en su mentecita de ocho años como esa situación de las divisiones biologicas era problemática y artante, más cuando sus padres decidieron decírselo, él era un omega.

No podría decir que no sintió cierta molestia, pero no estaba en sus planes volverse alguien que se odiara a sí mismo, así que sonriendo con una torcida sonrisa bien heredada de su padre y con los ojos brillantes de su boca solo salió un " _Eso es genial! Soy como papa!"_ Aunque aún la cara de su padre en ese momento, no era la de alguien feliz.

En su cabeza, esa que estaba cubierta por una mata de rojo lacio y suave cabello sabía que su posición en la sociedad estaba de alguna manera condicionada, por no decir que fue biológicamente encasillado en una posición, aún era muy joven, la gente a su alrededor también lo era y no creía en su infantil pensamiento que ser un omega le fuera a traer problemas, pero como es bien sabido, el mundo no es tan rosa como se cree cuando eres un niño de ocho años en segundo de primaria y tu máximo problema es aprender la campanella en esa molesta flauta que le obligaban a utilizar en clase de música, ignorante del mundo, ignorante de la pesadilla que era nacer siendo un omega para la mayoría de las personas en el mundo.

" _la mayoría sufre desde muy temprana edad"_ diría el Tendou Satori del futuro, ese con más de una palma de gel en su cabello y una sonrisa de gatito siniestro " _pero ese nunca fue mi problema"_ seguramente también diría antes de regresar a su manga.

Estaba en tercer año cuando un alfa quiso usar "la voz" con él.

Era una tarde de viernes de esas clichés y bonitas de la vida de cualquiera, los rayos de sol empezaban a volverse de un naranja tierno y la práctica del equipo de voleibol acababa de terminar, le gustaba el voleibol, le hacía sentir fuerte y sus compañeros eran si no amables si corteses, aparte de que a pesar de su posición de omega, sus habilidades le habían dado un cierto estatus dentro del equipo, era respetado y reconocido al menos por la mayoría, y ese "al menos" se debía a los tres estúpidos alfas de cuarto año, los únicos alfas en el equipo "la vaca sagrada" a ojos del entrenador, los estúpidos a ojos de la mayoría.

" _Yo soy igual de bueno"_

Y lo era, tenía una habilidad innata, era alto, enérgico y disfrutaba de la victoria, tenía todo para ser el mejor en todo el equipo.

Lo demostró en la práctica del día, bloqueo a todos y cada uno de los remates que le tocaron bloquear, los leyó como una de esas aburridas historias de la clase de japonés, y aun así ¿Qué le dice el entrenador? _"Bien hecho tendou, pero el equipo titular para el siguiente partido ya está escogido"._

Pateo otra piedrecilla y dejo que el enfado por no haber sido escogido para jugar contra la escuela vecina se esfumara y fuera sustituido por el suave aroma a bosque que le acompañaba siempre que lo necesitaba _Lamento preocuparte_ , rio un poco, estirando los brazos hacia adelante como venía haciendo desde hace un par de años, con el tiempo había aprendido que cuando el hueco en su estómago se formaba en efecto era su soulmate sintiéndolo, ese extraño abrazo al aire, era lo más cercano que podía estar de esa persona hasta el momento.

" _¿Tienes miedo? ¿Tienes hambre? Déjame encontrarte pronto"_

—¿te crees especial no?

—tu solo eres un monstruo.

" _Me pregunto si te sientes solo"_

¿Se les ofrece algo?—detrás de él, con sus horribles caras y sus horribles voces, con sus horribles intenciones y su horrible egocentrismo, los tres alfas de su club—que yo sepa el que sus remates sean tan predecibles y fáciles de bloquear no me hace un monstruo.

Era más alto y su sonrisa más curvada, si ellos eran egocéntricos, Satori con su cabello rojo nuclear, su corte de cazuela y nariz afilada era la rencarnación de narciso.

Aparte un par de pullas y rebajarse su nivel era un buen precio para la satisfacción de verlos tragar bilis al notar el nulo respeto que les tenia y si era el patrón de siempre solo lo llamarían "monstruo" de nuevo y se irían por donde vinieron.

Pero como a Satori bien le habían dicho desde niño, " _la vida es_ _sorpresiva"_ en palabras de su padre y esa tarde el destino decidió para beneficio o maldición suya no fluir conforme a la rutina de los días de primaria de un niño acosado de Tokio.

Tu solo eres un omega—estaba acostumbrado a las molestas reafirmaciones de su "estatus" por parte del irracional trio, mas era la primera vez que veía a Hayato, el cabecilla del grupito se subnormales tan molesto , estaba tan enojado y lo dejaba exteriorizar de una manera tan visible que un par de personas se empezaron a amontonar a su alrededor, expectantes en una actitud tan primitiva que solo le daban ganas a Satori de acomodar su mochila mejor y dar la vuelta rumbo a casa, y eso estaba a punto de hacer cuando sucedió—¡Debes doblegarte!

Fue increíblemente rápido, todo sucedió en segundos, justo como cuando abres una ventana en medio de una tormenta y todo termina tirado y arruinado por el viento feroz y sin control porque de la misma manera que una ráfaga fría que solo puedes sentir antes de ver el desastre solo pudo codificar el grito en su cabeza antes de ver a varios chicos a su alrededor cayendo de rodillas, algunos otros protegiendo al instante a otros con su cuerpo en una actitud defensiva que daba la impresión de que en cualquier momentos se pondrían a gruñir en dirección al niño que aún le miraba con los ojos inyectados en una rabieta infantil, pero antes de siquiera hacer un movimiento, la marca en su hombro cosquilleo.

" _ **Él no tiene derecho, nadie lo tiene"**_

Era masculina pero aún tenía ese tono aniñado que supo reconocer de sí mismo, seria y calmada le recordaba a la paz del aroma a bosque que le estaba envolviendo.

Y rio a carcajadas curvando aún más su sonrisilla tan característica y el alfa frente a él se aterro mientras que los chicos a su alrededor miraban con las pupilas desorbitadas a Tendou Satori, de la clase 3-A, el omega que ni siquiera se inmuto a "la voz" de un alfa mientras que algunos otros aún se encontraban en el suelo aturdidos por el grito del niño.

Tendou Satori, el que había tenido su primer contacto más hay que un abrazo al aire con su alma gemela.

—Tú no tienes derecho, nadie lo tiene.

Tendou satori, el omega que tiro de un puñetazo a un alfa.

Si, el mundo se definía en tres incomodas y horribles clases, pero ese día lo entendió, cuando en el despacho del entrenador (porque el director hace un rato se había ido de la institución) este le miraba con asombro, sus padres en ver de estar enfadados le miraban con orgullo y los de Hayato hacían con cierto prejuicio.

Él era diferente, hablando claro está, de algo más allá de su cabello tan anormal para el japonés promedio, él había de alguna se había revelado contra su estatus bilógico, era un omega que no podía ser doblegado, era uno entre 100.

Su marca no solo le unía a la persona que había nacido para amarle, al tener una conexión más allá del nexo hormonal de los alfas-omega "La voz" no tenía efecto sobre él.

O al menos eso entendió de la alterada enfermera escolar que estaba atendiendo la herida en la mejilla del magullado Hayato, había leído sobre ello durante la universidad, pero era completamente distinto a ver a alguien que en verdad tenía un alma gemela.

Y mientras iba en el asiento trasero rumbo a casa, con sus padres diciéndole que comprarían algo rico para la cena el solo podía acariciar su hombro sintiendo el ligero aroma a bosque envolviéndole.

" _Gracias"_

Sonrió reproduciendo una y otra vez aquella voz en sus recuerdos, aun sin estar presente físicamente, su alma gemela había estado de alguna manera con él.

Y eso le llenaba de una sensación cálida y feliz.

— _Es un chico._

Susurro para sí al estar ya en su cama rendido por el día tan _sorprendente_ , decirlo ahí entre sus sabanas era una manera un tanto egoísta de resguardar su nueva información, pero no importaba, pronto le contaría a sus padres, ahora lo que más le importaba era que ahora lo conocía al menos un poco más allá dela roma a bosque, ¡ya sabía que sufijo usar!

Al día siguiente cuando un muy enojado Hayato le grito en su cara "monstruo" decir que la palabra no le lleno de orgullo, seria mentir.

III

Reira

Leila Sato, era bonita y alta, su sangre latino-japonesa le hacían una belleza extraña y exótica, con su cabello largo y ondulado más allá de su cintura, su ojos pardos y piel aperlada llena de pecas era como una muñeca perfecta o al menos eso decían todos en su secundaria y escuelas colindantes.

Algo que la mayoría de los alfas y algunos betas veían como un premio.

"quisiera que Sato-san saliera conmigo"

"Es perfecta para mi"

Ni siquiera Tendou, quien su apreciación de la belleza se limitaba a las heroínas de manga y las nubes sobre su hombro podía negarlo, era preciosa.

Era tan bonita que ahí, sentada al ocaso con las manos arrugando su bonita falda de pastelones azules y el cuello sangrando, se seguía viendo hermosa.

.

Conoció a reirá cuando las flores de sakura estaban más bonitas que nunca y caían llenando el camino de asfalto hacia casa de los estudiantes, de alguna manera creando una atmosfera melancólica el chocar de la alfombra natural de tierno color rosa contra el naranja del cielo pardo de la tarde, haciendo recordar de alguna manera extraña con esa belleza pasajera, pues estaban a mediados de primavera y pronto dejarían de dar flores los tradicionales árboles, el crecimiento constante de los seres humanos, ya no eran niños pero tampoco adultos, pasaban por la etapa de las hormonas y los supresores, del caos la destrucción y el llanto.

O al menos eso decían algunos maestros por las esquinas en susurros, mirándolos con lastima y hasta con cierto fastidio, pero para Tendou eso no eran más que habladurías, él era un monstruo con mucha surte, y la mayoría de los problemas "adolecentes" escurrían fuera de su cuerpo como el sudor durante los entrenamientos del club de volleyball, que a esas alturas de su vida eran fuertes y exigentes hasta el punto de sentir sus tobillos explotar cuando llegaba a casa y se sacaba los tenis. Pero cada remate contra sus delgados dedos era un reto, un reto que le hacía curvar aún más su sonrisa y levantar su respingada nariz hacia el techo mirando con prepotencia al alfa o beta que hubiese sido bloqueado, porque aparte de él, no había ningún omega dentro de su recién estrenado equipo de volleyball de secundaria.

Esos bloqueos eran el reto más satisfactorio de vencer que había experimentado en sus cortos 13 años de vida.

Casi tan satisfactorio como la fama que venía con él desde primaria, al ser un omega con la capacidad de desobedecer a "la voz" se hizo de alguna manera reconocido en los alrededores de su escuela primaria, llegando irremediablemente hasta su actual escuela secundaria.

"es un monstruo"

"es un omega y tiro de un puñetazo a un alfa"

Era bueno ser el, al menos eso pensaba con sorna cada vez que lograba un bloqueo perfecto y la frustración se pintaba en la cara de alguno de sus compañeros.

Y entonces cuando todo pintaba para ser una ordinaria vida adolecente, sin mayor alteración que su altura, la conoció, estaba en la entrada de la escuela, sosteniendo firme su maletín escolar mientras se hablaba a sí misma, no pudo evitar deformar su cara en una de esas muecas extrañas tan propias de el cuándo le paso por un lado intentando no hacer contacto visual y sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a la correa de su bolso deportivo. Estuvo a nada de gritar de una manera poco _genial_.

—Soy Leila Sato, voy en la clase tres, junto a la tuya y te eh estado viendo mucho tiempo, ¡por favor se mi amigo!

—¡Que alivio!

Obviamente es grito si fue cool, y extendiendo sus manos al cielo y sintió como el aire regresaba a sus pulmones, no hubiera sabido que hacer si eso hubiera sido una confesión, porque tenía toda la pinta de serlo, estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, y por la fuerte carcajada de la bonita chica podía adivinar que ese pánico por lo menos se había estado reflejando en su expresivo rostro.

tus expresiones son geniales y bueno de alguna manera te vez genial, aparte de esos geniales rumores sobre ti—no sentía vergüenza, fue la primer cosa que pudo notar mientras la _bijin_ _*_ le seguía camino a casa, pues al parecer no había mucha distancia entre la de ella y la suya—y luego te vi bloquear a esos alfa y en mi cabeza solo pude gritar _Uau, isso é demais!_

 _—¿eh?_

 _—pff, que eras increíble._

Reira, apodo apropiadamente dado por tendou, era mestiza, pero una mestiza de pura cepa no como algunos chicos que tenían abuelos extranjeros o como en su caso, un bisabuelo mestizo que le heredo su extraño cabello, ella era japonesa/brasileña y lo que era aún más extraño, era hija de dos alfas varones.

No es que ninguna constitución o alguna regla estableciera una prohibición a ello pero ver a dos personas fuera del canon alfa/omega o beta/omega o hasta el alfa/beta si ya era por si solo extraño lo era el doble dos alfas, mas al tomar en cuenta que sus padres, por lo reirá contaba no eran almas gemelas como los suyos.

Se conocieron en las favelas, cuando mi padre estaba de vacaciones en el último semestre de la universidad y tuvo que viajar con esta, en cuanto se vieron papa y padre sabían que estaban destinados a estar juntos—cada vez que la escuchaba hablar de la historia de amor de sus padres irremediablemente y de manera inconsciente llevaba su mano sobre su hombro y sintiendo el aroma que le había acompañado toda la vida expandiéndose y envolviéndole—amor, lo llaman ellos.

"estas escuchando ¿verdad?"

Lo sabía, sabía que el también escuchaba o hasta veía aquellas cosas que le emocionaban, como aquel día que un "verde" resonó en su cabeza cuando en una de esas noches donde las dudas sobre la verdad de su lazo entraba en duda al oscuro techo entre ansiedad pregunto "¿Cuál es tu color favorito?" antes de estallar en silenciosos hipeos contra la almohada sin esperar la sorprendente sorpresa que en segundos se reprodujo en su cabeza.

—¿le gusto la historia?

—¿eh?

—a soulmate-kun.

Reira era una persona hermosa, hermosa y sensitiva, por eso sabía que esa sonrisa solo le pertenecía al propietario del otro pedazo de cielo del pelirrojo, _quiero algo así_ decía con una sonrisa cariñosa cada vez que miraba a Tendou acariciar su hombro y sonreír –de manera extrañamente torcida- durante sus historias ya fueran de sus padres o de su infancia, recibiendo una estruendosa risa y muecas torcidas junto a un _Lo tendrás algún día Reira-tan_.

Y Tendou fuera de su fachada de muecas y risas estruendosas, de su papel de monstruo del voleibol, rezaba cada noche por que encontrara a alguien, alguien que supiera lo que esos hombres que los recibían con una sonrisa cálida y chocolate cuándo llegaban a hacer algún trabajo los viernes por la tarde llamaban amor, alguien que entendiera el sentimiento de estar completos que siempre mencionaban los suyos mientras horneaban pay los domingos.

Reira era su única amiga, el nombre completo de reirá era Leila Sato, leila _bella como la noche,_ leila quien nunca consiguió que su mejor amigo pudiera pronunciar correctamente su nombre.

Reira quien fue marcada por un alfa a la fuerza.

 _._

" _La mayoría de los omegas crecen sufriendo, wakkun"_

 _._

Hey Hey Hey! Aquí Gizeh, acabo de iniciar este fic y ya les digo que esto no se va a alargar más de tres capítulos, tuve la idea de mesclar estos dos universos después de pensar que seriamente el omegaverse es bastante cruel, pero por lo mismo siento que es un tanto confuso.

Si llega a surgirles alguna duda respecto a lo que está pasando no duden en preguntar, aun así intentare hacer una explicación de cómo está estructurado este universo y la pondré por ahí en mi perfil.

Por cierto _bijin_ _*_ se refiere ms que nada a una persona hermosa en todos los aspectos, o al menos así lo define el diccionario urbano.

Lamento si en algún momento Tendou se tornó fuera de carácter, pero es difícil manejar a un personaje tan multifacético y del que en algún punto hemos tenido solo un partido y un par de paneles para conocer.

Sin más nos vemos pronto, me gustaría saber sus opiniones y esas cosas bonitas que dicen ustedes ¡oh! y reafirmo lo de que si tienen dudas nadie los va a linchar si las exteriorizan, en algunas partes yo también me hacía bolas con mi propio universo.


	2. IV-V

IV

Ahogarse

Usualmente cundo alguien preguntaba a un niño sobre un lugar aterrador, muchas veces responderían que un hospital, con agujas, tanto con hombres como mujeres serios y el aroma a alcohol llenando el ambiente blanco y puro, sumado a aquella costumbre de algunos padres de asustar a los pequeños que apenas empezaban la vida con el nosocomio causando así traumas y deseos infundados de no ir ahí nunca, con el paso del tiempo los hospitales habían terminado como una mina de miedo para los niños y hasta para algunos jóvenes.

Aunque para Tendou, si le dieran a escoger, el hospital siempre sería más bonito y hasta acogedor que el CII, ese lugar era asfixiantes con sus paredes altas y rodeado por vallas con pequeñas púas como de hielo, con esos guardias que asustaban y médicos especialistas con cara de que el corazón se les ha escapado hace mucho por los ojos y manos firmes a prueba de errores se sentía como una cárcel para el alma.

Más para una tan vibrante como la suya.

El Centro de investigación integral era también conocido usualmente como aquel lugar donde eran llevados aquellos marcados a la fuerza, aunque eso la mayoría de los chicos de su edad no lo sabían, ni siquiera conocían ese lugar y la sociedad se empeñaba en mantenerlos alejados de tan horrible imagen y él no lo hubiera sabido si aquello no hubiera sucedido esa tarde de agosto, si no hubiera tenido que correr por las calles con los ojos rasgados en lágrimas y su única amiga rompiéndose a pedazos en sus brazos, dando bocanadas de aire que en lugar de aminorar su cansancio entre su carrera le causaban un dolor horrible en la garganta rompiéndole a pedacitos por dentro.

"Fue mi culpa, yo la deje sola"

Y corrió, corrió como nunca había corrido. Ninguno de los rígidos entrenamientos que llegaría a tener en Shiratorizawa en sus recuerdos, se compararía a aquella carrera.

Y cuando llego a casa de los padres de Leila, con su camisa llena de sangre y ella llorando con la mirada muerta fija en el cielo en lugar de encontrar un _todo estará bien,_ pudo ver a las personas más asombrosas que conocía después de sus propios padres, caerse como un edificio lleno de detonadores, después de eso, entre su shock solos se supo en el auto, viéndoles hacer mil y un llamadas.

A la escuela, a la policía, a sus padres, al CII.

Los padres de reirá eran asombrosos, no solo habían peleado contra el estigma de ser una pareja de alfas y habían salido airosos, sino que habían formado una familia, triunfado en sus carreras y habían criado a una persona fuerte.

Ambos median más de 1.70, pero en ese momento, temblaban, y se veían más pequeños, que la llama de una vela a punto de consumirse.

En su película favorita, esa que había visto más de cinco veces uno de los protagonistas solía decir que cuando el corazón de un padre se rompía, podía escucharse a millas de distancia.

No podía decir que lo entendía, pero el llanto tan desconsolado de esas dos personas juntas, podría escucharse hasta el otro lado de la isla y el no pudo hacer más que quedarse en silencio con la mirada perdida inhalando con dificultad el aroma a bosque que le envolvía, aunque por más que aspirase, seguía sintiéndose perdido.

Todo eso era horrible y solo deseaba enredarse entre las sabanas y dormir hasta despertar de la pesadilla de la que no lograba despertar por más que mordiera su lengua, estaba aterrado, por primera vez se sentía vulnerable eh impotente, algo que desde que su anormalidad, por llamarle de alguna manera, se manifestó no había vuelto a sentir.

Tenía catorce años, adoraba el manga/anime, tenía un par de "waifus", su cabello rojo lacio caía como agua de fresa sobre su cabeza cubriendo su frente y se escurría entre sus dedos cuando lo peinaba, jugaba bien al voleibol siendo un bloqueador _monstruoso_ y tenía un alma gemela quien estaba seguro seria la persona más maravillosa en su vida.

Tendou Satori, era uno entre un millón, Tendou Satori era un monstruo, un monstruo que aun teniendo poder no pudo hacer nada por proteger a alguien importante.

Ella estará bien—ahora con el tiempo encima y los años pasando cuando recordaba a su joven yo. Parado mirando fijo sin parpadear sintiendo los ojos secarse hasta causarle dolor, con la voz quebrándose y el aroma a bosque apenas amarrándolo a la realidad, Tendou no podía decidir si aquellas palabras habían sido para sí mismo o para los dos hombres frente a él, que recargados contra la pared fuera de la habitación de intervención se descocían en llanto aferrándose uno al otro intentando no hundirse más de lo que ya estaban en esa oscuridad que amenazaba con tragárselos—lo estará.

.

El centro de investigación integral era un edificio grande y blanco a un par de horas de Tokio, desde fuera era imponente y desde dentro era aterrador, llantos, gritos y el traqueteo de camillas, gente susurrando y algunos perdiendo la lucidez era lo único que se podía escuchar, personas sufriendo en cada rincón de la infraestructura, pacientes y familiares.

El ambiente era tan denso que podía ver lodo escurrir de las paredes, impregnarse en su cuerpo y escurrir por su garganta hasta cubrir su corazón.

Causando asco, temblores y sobrecogimiento, ese lugar era más para lo que su mente de 14 años podía procesar, era tan fuerte, que termino en uno de los blancos baños regresando todo el contenido de su estómago apenas y reirá fue quitada de los brazos de su padre para ser metida al quirófano, con el cabello pegado a su frente y mejillas y las lágrimas mezclándose con el asqueroso sabor a jugos gasticos que escurría aun por su barbilla.

Ya no sabía si lo que le hacía arder la garganta era el ácido que había pasado por ella hace unos momentos o el aroma de bosque que se había hecho más fuerte que nunca, el aroma era tan fuerte que el neutral aroma de las pastillas de limpieza había sido ocultado de su rango olfativo, algo inusual, ya que el natural aroma siempre estaba en segundo plano acompañándole pero no impidiéndole los aromas del mundo _real._

"perdón, debo estar preocupándote mucho, no te preocupes, solo estoy un poco estresado."

Más que estresado estaba aterrado, era un mentiroso, no solo intentaba mentirle a él, sino a el mismo pero todo se cayó sobre el cuándo reirá salió de la sala operaciones y su mirada solo pudo centrarse en ese pequeño cuerpo recostado sobre aquella cama en medio de la vacía habitación de cortinas azules, con su cabello pegado a su cuero cabelludo, las mejillas hundidas y los labios rotos.

Mientras veía a los padres de leila, con la cara contra las sabanas y gritando hasta el punto de que casi podía escuchar como las cuerdas vocales se reventaban una a una, con ella sin moverse, como muerta, lejos de ahí.

Cuando se dio cuenta que ella ya no estaba ahí.

"puede que nunca más sonría como solía hacerlo"

Solo de pensarlo, dejo de respirar, el lodo sobre su corazón subía hasta su garganta cortando el oxígeno, era como estar muriendo, pero por más que pasaban los segundos no moría, su cuerpo se estaba convirtiendo en una roca siendo hundida al fondo de las cloacas de Tokio y por más que pateara intentando salir de ahí no podía escapar, el agua que le ahogaba estaba dentro de su propio cuerpo.

"sálvame"

¿Satori-kun?—al parecer el golpe seco de su espalda contra la pared de la habitación había llamado la atención de los padres de leyla que le veían con terror, sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara aún se arrepentía de haberles hecho aquello cuando peor estaban.

 _Los médicos suelen llamarlo ataque de ansiedad, fue horrible wakkun_

No podía moverse, no podía respirar, no era más que un pececillo de acuario siendo comprimido por el peso del mar profundo.

Lo sé, estaba ahí

El suelo estaba frio y a cada respiración arrítmica el mundo se difuminaba en tonos de gris, no podía ver más que las manchas borrosas y escuchar una constante voz ajena en su cabeza " _estoy aquí"_ resonar por cada rincón de ella, pero aun así no logrando calmar los calambres y presión sobre su cuerpo.

Y no pude hacer nada

.

V

Miyagi

El último año de escuela media fue horrible.

Estaba solo, y esa era una realidad que apenas despertó aquella tarde después del primer ataque de ansiedad de su vida tuvo que enfrentar le golpeo, le hubiera gustado decir que aquel episodio fue el primero y último pero conforme la realidad de que su mejor amiga se había convertido en un cascaron vacío frente a sus ojos, algo le decía que nada volvería a ser igual y aquel lodo en su garganta no se iría por sí solo.

Así como no volvería a tener burbujeantes historias, ni nadie quien gritara en cada partido su nombre, estaba solo de nuevo, y nada duele más que estar solo después de conocer lo que es la compañía, volvería a ser el monstruo solitario que nunca había olvidado que era.

"Al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro"

El acariciar la marca sobre su hombro era el único placebo en su vida ahora que tenía que soportar la hipocresía de compañeros de clase que en su vida se habían interesado en ellos más que para decir a sus espaldas lo monstruoso que era y como se la _tirarían_ a ella, por dios, estaban en escuela media ¿y ya eran tan asquerosos?

El repasar cada bonita nube con su dedo índice sobre su camisa mientras recitaba alguna nueva canción que hubiese escuchado en la radio, imaginando como seria cuando se encontrasen era lo único que podía desconectarle evitando así ser invadido por aquella oleada de aguas negras, era hermoso como de alguna manera aquel aroma le felicitaba con cada bloqueo bien hecho.

Él nunca le dejaba.

Ni cuando los miércoles por la tarde tenía que caminar por los largos pasillos del CII hacia la habitación de leila solo para verla con ojos muertos mirar hacia el cielo por la ventana, siempre mirando sin ver como buscando algo que no estaba ahí, algunas veces acompañada por sus padres, otra por suave música clásica y otras, la más frecuente desde ya casi un mes, por Satsuki el vivaz chico de la habitación de alado.

Hiromi Satsuki, 20 años y alumno de la universidad T en el área de literatura, alguien que fue atacado por la calle por dos alfas, apenas alcanzando el uno setenta y con cabello negro y corto que se encrespaba de manera graciosa pues apenas estaba creciendo después de la intervención de cuando llego, era un típico japonés, respetuoso y amable.

No soy muy especial, aun no entiendo que paso—era lo que repetía cada que tenían la oportunidad de hablar, cuando leila sedada se despedía del mundo para hundirse en pesadillas que dañaban su cerebro, pero no su cuerpo, preferible el daño a su palacio mental, que de cristal se agrietaba cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, que el daño a su cuerpo pues sus brazos no podrían soportar más rasguños—supongo que debo dejar de pensarlo tanto y asumir que simplemente paso, ¿sabes? al ser un beta me pude resistir a la voz un poco.

Satsuki y el eran parecidos, no por el físico, porque de este no podían estar más alejados el uno del otro.

—Aunque no sirvió de mucho, para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba tirado en la esquina de un callejón.

Pero siempre sonreía, con esas sonrisas que te ocultan, esas sonrisas que quieren verse como felicidad, que ocultan búsquedas de aceptación, miedo al rechazo, asco.

Ambos mentían.

Con una sonrisa como la que se ponía en la cara cada vez que alguien le preguntaba sobre aquella tarde y sosteniendo su hombro soltaba un _Ella está mejor, y yo también._

Y aun cuando eran tan parecidos, tan mentirosos, Satsuki era mil veces más fuerte que él.

Tan fuerte como para ver a reirá casi 12 horas al día, hablándole a alguien que si tenía suerte le devolvía alguna mirada de soslayo y aun así cada día se levantaba, lavaba los dientes e impasible sosteniendo el suero conectado a su vena se movía de manera torpe hasta estar junto a esa cama listo para contar día tras día anécdotas con esa sonrisa de Cheshire en la cara, en cambio el, si tuviera que contar las veces que tuvo que excusarse para salir al baño y sacar los ansiolíticos que desde el primer episodio le acompañaban constantemente para después meterse un par de pastillas en la boca mientras su cuerpo se iba destensando hasta lograr poder sonreír como lo hacía Satsuki, el tiempo de una noche no alcanzaría para contar los momentos o lugares.

El lorazepam, el fármaco actual, el tercero desde su primer ataque de ansiedad, era ya casi tan común como el sentimiento de angustia cuando el aroma a bosque se intensificaba a su alrededor casi de manera dolorosa, como si quisiera contenerle en un abrazo asfixiante, diferente a aquellos de aire , lo estaba preocupando y podía sentirlo, era como un doble golpe de sentimientos, que le hacían caer de manera ilógica y estúpida en el lorazepam cada vez que sucedía la ocasión, a pesar de decir que no lo volvería a usar.

Era como la tabla roída durante una inundación, sabía que tarde o temprano se hundiría con ella, que solo era momentánea la seguridad y que cuando el ansiolítico fuera perdiendo efecto sobre su cuerpo tendría que recurrir a mas drogas, tendría que buscar nuevas pastillas para no hundirse en el agua de esa sucia cloaca que solo lo dejaba suspendido apretando su garganta sin matarlo.

"Dicen que irme es lo mejor"

El médico, psicólogo, psiquiatra quien fuera quien recetaba las pastillitas del frasquito naranja que le dejaban ir y regresar airoso de sus visitas al CII, no le importaba y aun no le importan mucho los títulos del _doc q_ ue sin falta le atendía cada martes, se lo dijo a sus padres y a él, principalmente a sus padres porque para ese señor de bata blanca con lentes de Harry Potter y calva brillante el solo era el _pobre paciente catatónico,_ catatónico su trasero, solo tenía ansiedad.

"Nos mudaremos a casa de mis abuelos en Miyagi a mitad de diciembre"

Ese hombre solo exageraba, pero fue más que suficiente para que sus padres pusieran precio a la casa y fecha para la mudanza, apenas acabar la escuela media estarían mudándose a la prefectura de Miyagi con sus abuelos, quienes cabe destacar estaban más que extasiados de tener a su hija de nuevo en casa.

Dicen que iré a Shiratorizawa, es una especie de academia barra internado rara para niños pijos—decírselo a reirá era su prioridad, encargarse de dejarle claro a Satsuki que la cuidara era una obligación—pero su equipo de voleibol es formidable, y me ofrecieron una beca.

Si ella respondió o si siquiera movió su mirada de la vista que le ofrecía la ventana, ya no lo recordaba.

.

La casa de sus abuelos era, curiosa.

De aspecto tradicional y teniendo un campo de arroz a la vuelta de la esquina y más personas mayores de 60 años deambulando por ahí que jóvenes de su edad, era fácil relajarse y olvidarse de que día, mes u hora era.

Era como ese pueblo al que se muda esa pequeña familia de tres en "los niños lobo" y la que sería su nueva escuela barra hogar por los próximos tres años estaba a una hora y media de ahí y estando a un mes de mudarse a los dormitorios la distancia estaba aún más lejos de lo que los kilómetros podían medir.

Con cartas de Satsuki relatando con bonita caligrafía, digna de universitario, los lentos avances de reirá y el aroma a bosque regresando a su estado tranquilo, como de bosque en febrero, no fue sorpresa que en las primeras dos semanas el lorazepam no fuera más que un frasco de reluciente plástico color naranja sobre su buro, un adornillo más que le miraba distante cada vez que salía a dar una vuelta preguntándole si no le llevaría.

Y él podía darse el lujo de responder un "No".

Todo era tranquilo, exceptuando esos momentos en que su abuela tan chapada a la antigua he ignorando, como alguna vez hizo con su madre, la marca de su hombro no dejaba de traer personas a conocerle, betas y alfas, sabía lo que ella quería, lo que ellos querían, no era necesario que se lo dijeran, no era necesario que nadie en ese estúpido ¿pueblo? Se lo dijera, podía escuchar a sus espaldas las voces de las ancianas y ancianos, era el único omega sin marcar de la zona y eso a los pocos betas y alfas de edades no tan distantes a la suya les hacía creer que tenían oportunidad, estaban desesperados, para chicos que no aspiraban a salir de ese pueblo de campos de arroz su llegada era como uno de esos plot twist inesperados en los animes.

—No estoy interesado.

Pero satori, el solo quiere ser tu amigo, es el nieto de la señora Nanami y el otro día te vio deambulando por ahí solo—no la culpaba, pero empezaba a hartarse—me ha dicho que puede enseñarte el lugar.

—No necesito ningún guía.

Estaba harto, estaba enojado ¿acaso nunca respetaría su "no"? ¿Tan poco valor tenía su palabra para ella?

Era la octava vez que le decía que no.

¿Por qué si era una omega también, lo trataba así? ¿Cómo una simple chuchería?

En ese momento no supo si fue su mirada o el extrañamente fuerte aroma a bosque que le inundaba, de manera extraña ahogando todo aroma a su alrededor de una manera diferente a aquella vez en el CII, más agresiva, pero su abuela puso la cara de terror más marcada que vio en su vida, como si alrededor del hubiera visto-u olido- el peligro de seguir con su perene necesidad de encontrarle una pareja adecuada a su nieto, y del joven que había estado junto a ella minutos antes no había ni rastro.

—dile que me disculpe.

"¿a quién?" se quedó en su boca, mientras regresaba su mirada a su juego pausado en cuanto vio a su abuela irse velozmente de la sala.

Después de aquello, lo que quedo de su estadía fue tan tranquilo como ese pequeño bosque al otro lado el arrozal, que tranquilo se mecía tumbándose la nieve.

Y cuando esa casa dejo de ser desconocida, tuvo que irse.

.

.

.

(A "A-less-A" muchas gracias por leer mi historia, como no tienes cuenta, o no la activaste al momento de dejar el review no te pude contestar por mensaje privado, pero muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, nos leemos pronto, a todos los demás conteste por MP)

Hey, mucho gusto.

Soy Gizeh o Kichan en fanfiction, la autora, muchas gracias por sus favoritos, visitas y comentarios.

La verdad me embarqué en este proyecto bastante insegura porque tenía un millón de ideas que plasmar y mis borradores siempre terminaban siendo confusos por lo mismo tarde en traer lo que es la continuación, aunque en retrospectiva fue mucho menos de lo que me lleve en el primer capítulo ya que aterrizar la idea me tomo casi dos meses y medio.

Bueno leí en los comentarios sobre que había un par de personas que no estaban tan enteradas de lo que era el Omegaverse y lo que conllevaba, así que básicamente dejare una pequeña explicación aquí junto con algunas notas extras sobre el fanfic, son libres de leerlas o no:

En el Omegaverse el universo de divide en Alfas, Betas y Omegas.

Podemos tomar básicamente a los Alfas como los dominantes de este universo, mas "fuertes y hábiles" aunque su supremacía es más que nada debido a su voz de mando, aquella con la que pueden someter a omegas y en menor medida a betas a sus órdenes.

Los Betas serían los segundos en cuanto a decisiones ya que en su mayoría son lo que podríamos tomar como "personas normales" capaces de llegar a revelarse a la voz de algunas alfas.

Y por último tenemos a los Omega, aquellos capaces de engendran independientemente de ser hombres o mujeres, pero siendo básicamente el ultimo eslabón de la cadena muchas veces siendo sometidos y humillados por los Alfas.

¿Por qué Tendou no se somete? Debido a su naturaleza de alma gemela lleva una marca que va más allá de las reglas bilógicas, ahondare en ella un poquito más adelante.

Pero dicha marca es sacada de Soulmateverse, el universo de las almas gemelas.

Así creando una mescla entre ambos para crear el universo en que nuestros adorables chicos nacieron.

Y en otras aclaraciones, tenemos a reirá (o leila, como gusten llamarle, quería crear un personaje que tuviera cierto impacto en la vida de Tendou de una manera no romántica porque sentía que el "chico solitario que espera toda su vida siendo infeliz a su alma gemela hasta que lo encuentra y son felices" era un tanto lineal, decidí que fuera una chica debido al alto número de chicas "Perras" –comillas hasta el infinito- en los fanfics que si bien son chachis para la trama y me encanta reirme en sus caras quería al menos un Occ femenino en mi fanfic que si bien no enamorara porque es secundario al menos aportase algo más a la trama que un "te voy a joder la vida porque tu husbando es mi husbando".

Reira al principio tenía pensado estuviera enamorada de Tendou y nunca descarte por completo la idea así que deje algunas entrelineas no directas que lo dan de cierta forma a entender, de alguna manera me gusta pensar que es una chica amable que se enamoró de su mejor amigo pero sabiendo que él tenía una felicidad destinada solo se quedó en silencio acompañándole esperando estar ahí cuando se encontrara con esa felicidad.

El nombre de Reira, o apodo, lo tome de uno de mis personajes favoritos en cuanto a diseño del mundo del anime, Leila de NaNa, siendo hasta el nombre idéntico.

En cuanto a Satsuki, su diseño original en cuanto a personalidad es un Gary Stu (o Mary Su), un chico herido y mentiroso que busca hacer felices a los demás, no tiene gran relevancia aun.

Sin más, nos leemos pronto.


	3. VI

VI

Wakatoshi

Flash

Wakatoshi recordaba pocas cosas de la época antes de saberse un alma gemela, dícese de manera romántica, porque en aquel tiempo aun no sabía siquiera que significaba estar vivo, porque tenía alrededor de tres y lo máximo que se pude puede recordar de esas edades son recuerdos traumáticos, como caídas que dejaran cicatrices en forma de frijol o hasta el nacimiento de fobias extrañas como a mariposas y al color naranja.

Pero para Wakatoshi que no conoció antes de los seis nada más allá del amurallado jardín de la casa de sus abuelos, no había memorias lo suficientemente relevantes para ser almacenadas en su cerebro antes del suceso de esa mañana de navidad.

Estaba despierto y desde hace más de media hora escuchaba el sonido proveniente desde el pasillo.

Estaba seguro que su madre estaba por irse a trabajar al igual que su padre y su abuela estaría haciendo el desayuno, la navidad, una celebración extranjera no propia de las creencias tan tradicionales de su abuela y madre.

Y sabía que aunque su padre estuviera emocionado no la celebraría por respeto al matriarcado alfa de la familia Ushijima, nunca debía desobedecerse lo que aquellas mujeres dijeran, era algo que hasta Wakatoshi con sus apenas cuatro años y un par de meses entendía.

Lo que no entendía era la repentina picazón sobre su hombro, ardía, le quemaba, se movía y latía.

Pequeñas aves de rapiña picoteaban su hombro, arrancando su piel.

Trayéndole con el aleteo de sus metafóricas alas flashes de una habitación de cálidos colores verde pastel y adornos azul que empezaron a aterrarle, principalmente porque la visión distaba demasiado del tradicional cuarto con solo su cama, siendo esta una bastante occidental en vez de un futon gracias a su padre y una tare de convencimiento en pro de sus cervicales, y el escritorio.

Y si no fuera suficiente con eso podía sentir un miedo no suyo corriendo por todo su pequeño cuerpo, como si los sentimientos de otra persona buscaran refugiarse en los suyos, como si inconscientemente algo quisiera sostenerse de él, solo logrando hundirlos a ambos, como en aquella película extranjera que vio a hurtadillas con su padre donde aquel hombre queriendo sostenerse del chaleco salvavidas de la bonita chica pelirroja terminaba hundiéndolos a ambos.

Sin contar que los pequeños intervalos de visión compartida no eran estáticos, el dueño de aquella habitación estaba posiblemente más aterrado que él, movía sus ojos hacia todos lados, muerto de miedo.

Y a él empezó a invadirle el pánico también, pero no podía hablar, estaba paralizado y de entre el pequeño hueco entre sus labios lo único que lograba escapar eran pequeños gorgoreos lastimeros, como los de una pequeña ave que cae del nido y se sabe perdida, sentía frio, terror, ganas de llorar y gritar, pero solo se quedó quieto.

Estaba tan quieto mirando el techo que nadie notaria que pasaba algo raro.

—waka-chan sé que mama dijo que no ¡pero te compre un regalo!

Papa era una isla, papa era cálido, le enseño a jugar voleibol, contaba historias antes de dormir y siempre traía algún dulce de regreso del trabajo y papa, más haya de hacerle feliz por el balón curiosamente envuelto en una cinta roja le hizo feliz al leer la imperceptible mueca de pánico en su rostro, al ver en sus ojos que algo andaba mal y que ese gorgoreo lastimeros no eran lo normal en el pequeño Wakatoshi.

Papa era suave.

Fue tomado en brazos y llevado corriendo hacia la sala principal de la gran casa tradicional, pasando entre las puertas corredizas apoyado en el pecho de su padre el dolor iba menguando y los flashes se hacían más estáticos a cada momento.

Cuando llegaron a la sala y su madre ordeno sacarle la camisa la cara tanto de ella como de su abuela solo podía ser expresada con una palabra "terror", terror a la marca que se extendía lentamente sobre su hombro.

No solo había sido un niño, así rompiendo años de matriarcado, sino que ahora el destino había traído a una alma gemela a la rama principal de la familia.

"si hubieras nacido omega o beta te hubiéramos desheredado"

En gran parte de sus cumpleaños, en vez de palabras bonitas junto a las rodilleras o balones nuevos, esas eran las palabras de su abuela.

"O simplemente te hubiéramos lanzado a la calle"

Las de su madre junto a el silencio de su padre, no pudiéndose oponer ni a ella ni mucho menos a su abuela.

Agradezco tanto que hayas nacido wakkun

Las que tendría que esperar 10 años para escuchar.

.

Los recuerdos de su padre eran los mejores, el enseñándole a jugar voleibol, el preguntándole emocionado a la luz del ocaso sobre la otra pequeña persona bajo su mismo cielo, el revelándose ante su madre y abuela para pedir que le dejaran en paz por ser zurdo, pidiendo que le dejaran ser diferente.

El con grandes maletas saliendo por la puerta grande, dejando en el suelo un difuso rastro de gotitas de agua.

Podría decirse que ese recuero no era precisamente bonito, pero lo era para la mente tan analítica de Wakatoshi.

Porque el merecía ser feliz, y la gente libre es feliz.

Y porque no lo culpaba, si hubiera podido, él también hubiera huido de ahí.

.

Al Wakatoshi de 7 años, ese que apenas había entrado a la pequeña escuela comunitaria de su zona y era ignorado con terror por los demás niños al ser el único alfa de su clase de apenas diez alumnos, le gustaba sentarse en el patio a lanzar el balón y abrazar el aire mirando los flashes de una vida que no era suya.

Sonriendo a la nada al saberse parte de algo, porque si no enloqueció de soledad en aquellos años en lo que más cercano al amor era la comida sobre la mesa todas las tardes al regresar de la escuela, fue gracias a esos pequeños retazos de vida, a ese chiba inu tan bonito y esas personas tan amables y vivarachas que eran los padres de su alma gemela a los que podía ver por breves segundos sonreír o bailotear de un lado a otro, al niño de cabello rojo, lacio y bonito que había podido ver apenas por breves instantes reflejado en el espejo acomodando su uniforme dentro de esa habitación de colores verdes y azules.

Y con el tiempo termino amando mas a todo lo que rodeaba a esa persona que a su propia vida, y dejo de intentar hablar y socializar, y para cuando el primer año de curso termino y los tres pequeños grupos de primer año fueron juntados en uno de segundo, los grupos de amigos ya estaban formados, y el comía solo todos los días.

Y no es como si aquello le importara mucho porque si tenía suerte, mientras tomaba el almuerzo debajo del gran durazno junto a la entrada un pequeño flash sería enviado ante sus ojos y tendría suficiente felicidad para estar feliz todo la jornada educativa, entrenamiento y antes de acostarse.

Entre hojas de durazno, balones y los flashes de la vida ajena se auto convenció de que su vida podría fluir sin complicaciones hasta encontrarle.

Aunque encontrarle también le aterraba.

.

—Es como una amapola.

Había dicho a su madre la primera y única vez que esta le había preguntado mientras arreglaba su kimono y peinado de gala en la sala principal, ese mismo día tendrían que ir a la boda de una de las hijas de la rama secundaria de la familia y las rojas flores bordadas con preciosos hilos sobre la tela de negra de seda solo podía evocarle el bonito cabello de su alma gemela, solo le había visto una sola vez hace ya un tiempo, en un flash de apenas unos segundos, pero si algo no podía olvidar era aquel color.

—La amapola es la flor narcótica, ¿no es así?

—es la flor en tu kimono.*

Sentada, con el cabello en la elegante _wareshinobu y el plisado del obi en perfecto orden su madre era hermosa, era una belladona_

 _"_ _Bonita y mortal"_

 _—La amapola es una flor salvaje y delicada, madre._

 _—ya veo._

No esperaba una respuesta más larga que eso, su padre se había ido hace un par de meses y lo único que la había escuchado decir había sido _"ya era hora". ¿Y_ él? él aun esperaba sentado en la entrada de la gran casa después de regresar de las practicas, con sus rodilleras gastadas y el viejo balón blanco de cuero que después de tanto tiempo y uso había pasado a un amarillento sucio, esperando escuchar el sonido de las llantas de la maleta de su padre.

—En el lenguaje de las flores, la amapola simboliza el reposo, la tranquilidad y el consuelo, ¿no es así Wakatoshi?

Su abuela era aterradora, era la matriarca de la rama principal, con mirada afilada y su altura propia de la alfa que era intimidaba con solo estar en la misma habitación, y aunque el inexpresivo rostro del pequeño Wakatoshi no demostrara ese miedo, podía percibirse en como retraía todo su cuerpo buscando auto protegerse, ella la líder de la familia era su más silenciosa pesadilla, esa que se colaba entre sus sueños y rasgaba los pequeños resquicios de felicidad en forma de balón, si seguía viviendo en esa casa era porque ella aun lo tenía en gracia y a sus siete años eso era algo que tenía muy en claro.

—si.

—Debe ser una persona bonita.

—si.

—Esperemos que la persona bonita, sea un omega.

" _no dejes que te encuentre"_

Eran los pensamientos que llenaban su cabeza cada vez que veía a aquella mujer frente suyo.

.

" _Sus prácticas acaban de terminar"_

A mediados del año escolar, mientras estaba practicando sus remates contra la pared como la entrenadora del pequeño equipo de su escuela le había indicado, había visto el flash de un bloqueo perfecto, ese día asusto a las otras seis personas en el gimnasio, después de todo no era normal ver a Ushijima-kun reír de manera tan vivaz eh inocente, también jugaba voleibol y como supo un par de días después, sus prácticas acababan media hora antes que las suyas.

" _Son las 4:30, debe estar yendo a casa"_

—Ushijima-kun, pon más atención en la práctica.

—perdón.

La curva de los levantamientos de la entrenadora siempre eran bonitos y fáciles de rematar, dignos de una ex armadora tan capaz como para haber sido parte de la selección nipona.

Una gran elevación que no pudo rematar.

—¿Ushijima-kun estas bien?¿¡Ushijima-kun!?

Ellos no eran compañeros, de club, ellos no eran gente que quería hablar de manera amigable, y la postura de ese niño frente a sus ojos no podía significar otra cosa que aquello que su mente le gritaba.

Frente a él solo podía ver a esos chicos, la torre de Tokio pequeña a lo lejos y mucha gente amontonándose alrededor, eso ya no era un flash, era una película de terror frente a sus ojos.

" _Quiero protegerlo"_

Fue como un efecto cadena, primero el movimiento mudo de los labios de ese niño quien claramente había utilizado la voz intentando doblegar a su alma gemela y luego omegas de aquel circulo de mirones a su alrededor habían caído de rodillas contra el suelo, algunos betas sosteniendo sus rodillas respirando con dificultad y los alfas de distintos grupos de amigos poniéndose frente a todos estos con el instinto de protección a flor de piel.

— _ **¡Él no tiene derecho, nadie lo tiene!**_

El eco de su voz apenas se estaba disipando entre las paredes del pequeño gimnasio cuando regreso en si, con la rodillas sobre la duela, respirando con dificultad y sus compañeros de equipo, cuatro betas y un omega, casi gimiendo lastimosamente de miedo pegados a la pared más lejana de el.

—Ushijima-kun, hablemos.

Se quedó sentando con la espalda contra los barrotes de la red, abrazando sus rodillas y sintiéndose alguien horrible hasta que escucho el último _"hasta mañana"_ de sus compañeros de equipo y los pasos de la entrenadora, tan elegantes y bonitos se empezaron a acercar hasta sentirla acomodarse junto a él.

—¿eres un alma gemela verdad Ushijima-kun?

La entrenadora Utsukushi era alta, bonita y según había dicho cuándo se había presentado una beta de 28 años exjugadora profesional a la que le gustaba cocinar y enseñar a otros su más amado deporte, y por la línea de colores que surcaba desde su codo haciendo espirales alrededor hasta llegar a su muñeca, era como él.

—¡como yo!

—si.

Quería hablar más, quería preguntar más, quería ser un niño curioso por una vez en su vida pero sentía como cada palabra se atoraba en su garganta muriendo sobre su lengua dejando el sabor amargo de algo imposible de decir, así que frustrado solo podía quedarse en silencio viéndola ondear su brazo frente a su cara, esperando que entendiera que quería saber más.

Por suerte Utsukushi-sensei, como todos aquellos maestros de vocación sabía leer la pequeña y redondeada cara de los niños.

Yo escucho su melodía, es difícil de explicar pero desde que tengo memoria la melodía se mescla de manera suave entre mi ambiente, cuando tenía un partido realmente difícil y los abucheos de la porra contraria me ponían muy nerviosa la melodía ocultaba todos los demás sonidos dándome paz—mientras hablaba repasaba las líneas con sus finos dedos llenos de cinta, no estaba solo, la gente como él estaba más cerca de lo que parecía y se sentía terriblemente reconfortante—la gente suele preguntarme como es que alguien como yo termino dando clase en una primaria comunitaria cuando se me ofreció trabajo en muchas otras de la capital y la respuesta es sencilla, el destino me guio aquí, aquí lo encontré y aquí es nuestro hogar ahora.

—y el. . .

—¿hm? ¡Ah! El suele sentir aquello que me pasa de manera física, golpes, quemaduras y hasta me ha dicho que solía sentir un ardor terrible en las manos, debo suponer que eran mis saques mortales.

—Yo veo su vida.

De manera distraída empezó a rascar sus manitas con nerviosismo, era la primera que hablaba sobre ello con alguien que pudiera entenderle.

—por segundos, pero hoy. . .

—¿fueron más que segundos?

Se limitó a asentir viendo a la entrenadora bajar de nuevo la manga de su jersey sobre el largo arcoíris en su brazo, era muy bonito.

—ellos, sus compañeros, querían usar la voz con él, querían dañarlo y yo no eh podio hacer nada.

—no estés tan seguro de ello.

Por la alargada ventana del gimnasio la luz naranja se colaba creando un juego de luces ondulantes, pero Wakatoshi solo deseaba poder ver el color rojo.

—nosotros, las almas gemelas no respondemos a la voz, ni a bueno, no sé si sea adecuado decir eso a un niño.

—ya me enseñaron sobre el celo en clase.

—como esperaba de la estrella de nuestro equipo, tan maduro.

—gracias.

Se sentía realmente cómodo, era como ser entendido completamente.

—pero como te decía, nosotros no respondemos a nada de aquello, porque no buscamos una pareja para toda la vida.

—¿entonces?

Sus grandes eh infantiles ojos estaban llenos de temor, pero la ligera caricia en su cabello y la sonrisa tan maternal de aquella brillante mujer, eran calmantes.

—es nuestro complemento para esta y todas nuestras siguientes vidas, se dice que uno esta bendito por el simple hecho de haber nacido, pero se está aún más bendito al ser un alma gemela, el simple hecho de que hayas nacido lo salvo Ushijima-kun.

Después de aquello recordaba haber sido acompañado a casa por la entrenadora hecho un mar de lágrimas silenciosas, que como pequeñas perlitas de cristal rodaban por sus mejillas.

La cena estaba fría, y la luz de la sala principal se encontraba apagada por lo que su madre y abuela lo más seguro es que estuvieran en su habitación.

Pero nada importaba en ese momento, él le había protegido, no lo había dejado solo y por eso ignoraría el sabor salado que le daban sus lágrimas al arroz.

.

Con el paso del tiempo, de los grados y los entrenamientos aprendió muchas cosas, la perfecta forma de saltar, como aprovechar ser zurdo, dividir, multiplicar y que tal vez y con mucha suerte aparte de ver parte de su vida podría llegar a escuchar su voy y que tal vez el escuchara la suya.

Por lo que solo, en la penumbra de su habitación siguiendo el consejo de Utsukushi-sensei tenía charlas sobre cómo había ido el día, sobre cuantos remates había fallado y lo bonito que había sido su bloqueo en el flash que había tenido en medio de su ultimo salto del día.

Si le estaba escuchando o no, no lo sabía, solo sabía que disfrutaba poder hablarle a alguien quien sabia le quería.

Alguien que aun y cuando le abrumaba sabia había nacido para estar con él.

Por eso cuando escucho esa voz viniendo de la nada, entre la oscuridad respondió sin pensarlo al instante esperando llegara su respuesta, la voz de aquella persona era bonita, tan bonita que no se paró a pensar que era la de un chico hasta la mañana siguiente.

"verde"

Grito a la oscuridad de su cuarto, el primer color que había visto cuando las marcas aparecieron, el color de las paredes una habitación que no era suya pero sabía cálida.

Después de aquello, no recibió más sonidos de su parte, hasta el día en que conoció el nombre de aquella chica de pecas.

Había entrenamiento hasta tarde, estaba en su segundo año y con la última gran competencia de los de tercer año cerca y todos sobre exigiéndose al máximo en respuesta al entusiasmo de los senpai, cayó sobre la duela de espaldas sosteniendo su cabeza, perdiendo de nuevo como hace años una elevación perfecta.

Era parecido a la primera vez, pero completamente diferente.

El gimnasio lleno, tan diferente al de su pequeña escuela elemental siendo la principal diferencia.

Los alrededor de sesenta muchachos de diferentes clubs fijaron su mirada en el AS del equipo de voleibol que gemía de dolor hecho un ovillo sobre sí mismo, algunos preocupados, la otra gran mayoría curiosos.

" _Reira"_

" _Reira, esto es mi culpa"_

" _Eres mi única amiga, no me abandones"_

La secuencia frente a sus ojos acompañada de la desesperada voz de quien sabia era su alma gemela le estaba lacerando, la linda chica de cabellos esponjosos que veía todos los días en flashes recurrentes, hablando, sonriendo, haciendo poses extrañas y a la que había supuesto era amiga de él, la única persona que convivía con el fuera de sus padres en sus flashes, estaba siendo sostenida en el aire por unas manos llenas de sangre, con casas difuminándose alrededor en un carrera desesperante y agobiante.

" _Reira, soulmate-kun también te va a extrañar, no nos hagas esto"_

—No le hagas esto.

—¡Ushijima-kun reacciona!

Sus ojos se desorbitaban perdidos en la duela junto a su cara, el ruido de una respiración sollozante se mesclaba con el chirrido de las zapatillas y los gritos asustados del entrenador, se mezclaban con su propia respiración pesada, sus las lágrimas empezaron correr por su rostro mientras sostenía con más fuerza su cabeza jalando sus cabellos, haciéndose daño.

" _no me quiero quedar solo, no otra vez, no nos dejes solos, tengo miedo"_

—no le hagas esto reirá.

.

Cuando despertó estaba en su habitación, con su madre y abuela junto a él.

—te trajo el entrenador.

Recibió impasible, como había sido toda su vida cuando estaba en casa, el vaso de agua que le ofrecía su abuela, le dolía el cuerpo, la cabeza más que nada, se sentía abrumado y apenas podía enfocar bien, como estar entre el sueño y la realidad.

Aunque más que sueño todo parecía una pesadilla.

Miraba sus manos ante la mirada atenta de su abuela y madre, no tenían sangre, miraba alrededor y no había más que su habitación que en años no había cambiado más allá del cambio de la pequeña cama por un futon y el sonido lejano de los insectos tal vez entre las gardenias detrás de su habitación.

—¿le paso algo?

Aunque su madre siempre fuera distante, decir que no agradecía la pregunta sería un poco desagradecido porque en ese momento lo único que necesitaba era un poco de apoyo.

—a él no, fue. . .

La visión de un baño, la sensación de opresión y de nuevo la visión pero ahora de vomito le hizo entrar en trance de nuevo.

—Wakatoshi, ¿está todo bien?

Empezó a respirar más rápidamente, estaba muy preocupado demasiado preocupado, algo malo pasaba.

—¿Dónde estás?

Su voz firme mirando a la nada hizo callara a su abuela y congelar a su madre ante la visión del niño tan ido, tan fuera de la realidad.

—¡respóndeme!

Nunca supo lo aterrador que fue para su madre y abuela verlo parado sobre el futon gritando como nunca lo había hecho mirando a la pared, desesperado y con lágrimas a borbotones cayendo por sus mejillas.

"perdón debo estar preocupándote mucho, no te preocupes, solo estoy un poco estresado"

—no me mientas, ¿Dónde estás? Dime por favor.

Callo de rodillas, con la mirada aun sobre el pecho, con la impotencia escurriéndole por el cuerpo, con la garganta doliendo por haber gritado más que en todos sus años de vida.

Sin poder regresar, con la mirada fija en la pesadilla de su alma gemela sin poder abrazarle, extendió sus brazos a la nada acunando el aire, intentando estar con él y no en su habitación ante la aterrada mirada de su madre y abuela.

¿Cuánto tiempo paso con los brazos ajustados alrededor del aire? Aun muchos años después Wakatoshi sigue preguntándoselo.

Solo sabía que los flashes dolorosos frente a sus ojos no acababan, que por más que pudiera ver como el mundo de su alma gemela se derrumbaba a pedazos, como su único soporte se había roto, como lo perdía todo a pedazos y su propio cuerpo le asfixiaba, no podía hacer nada más que sentirse impotente y gritar al vacío "estoy aquí" intentando que llegara a él.

" _sálvame"_

—¡estoy aquí!

Al mismo tiempo que los ojos de él se cerraron entre hipeos y sonidos de respiración desesperados, con aquellos dos hombres corriendo hacia él y el cuerpo de la demacrada reira justo frente a él, Wakatoshi también cayo inconsciente entre gritos de su madre y abuela.

.

Después de despertar solo entre las cobijas del futon a la mañana siguiente, nadie en su hogar volvió a tocar el tema.

.

Su último año paso rápido entre los partidos reglamentarios, el torneo de primavera, visiones de pastillas, chicos de cabello negro con sonrisas falsas y una reirá distante a diario, todo se volvió frio y rutinario.

Se preocupaba más de cinco veces al día, y hablaba solo más de ocho esperando ser escuchado.

—¿a qué preparatoria planeas inscribirte?

Ya había llegado esa época del año, el año escolar estaba por acabar y se su

Supone debería estar estresado intentado ir a la escuela con el mayor número de sus amigos en ella pero amigos no tenia y la decisión era fácil, sencilla y casi automática.

—iré a Shiratorizawa.

—la misma escuela que tu padre, me parece bien.

Se limitó a asentir siguiendo su plato de arroz frito, no mencionaría nada sobre aquella visión del folleto de Shiratorizawa entre unas pálidas manos que no eran suyas.

.

—no quería hacerlo.

Era la primera vez que usaba la voz, la primera vez que había ordenado algo a un omega y se sentí asqueroso, como un ser despreciable y sin valor.

Mas porque aquella persona era familiar de su alma gemela, quien suponía era su abuela y quien el flash de su mirada asustada ante su grito de "ya basta" aun le quemaba las pupilas, algo paso, estaba seguro que como tal no había escuchado su voz, Utsukushi-sensei se lo había dicho más de una vez, solo las almas gemelas se perciben una a la otra, aunque tal vez él le dijo lo que había dicho, tal vez él también estaba aterrado.

Pero solo quería alejar a todos aquellos sujetos que traía la mujer y siempre miraban en su dirección, en dirección del bonito pelirrojo que vio hace años, como si miraran una vitrina de carne.

—No me odies.

Alfas habían hecho aquello a reirá, valiéndose de su posición biológica privilegiada, con la voz.

—no me odies, Por favor.

.

.

.

¡Hey aquí kise de nuevo! ¡Feliz año nuevo! Y gracias por haber estado apoyando tanto este fanfic aun y cuando yo estuviera un tanto trabada con el capítulo tres, especialmente a un par de personitas que me encontré en un grupo de Facebook de la pareja y que recomendaban mi fanfic y decían cosas bonitas de él.

Cuando tenía el bajón de sentir que no iba a ninguna parte con la trama me acordaba de eso y de todos los comentarios que me dejan tanto en wattpad como en Fanfiction, sus opiniones siempre me llenan de motivación.

 **(A partir de aquí daré un par de agradecimientos y aclaraciones sobre el capítulo)**

Así que gracias a:

-Akashi K. Kisumi (que compartió mi fanfic, así a lo bom me apareció en mi inicio y al principio hasta me asuste, pero el sentimiento fue súper bonis, aparte de que nunca me había pasado, mi corazoncito exploto.)

-Mariel Ramirez Vega

-Anabel García

-Damian AntiCoral

Así como también a las que respondieron a mi post sobre la familia de Wakatoshi y me apoyaron a destrabarme un poco con esto del chico milagroso.

\- Alessa Ruiz

\- Belen Ktepaza

Ahora si, a las aclaraciones del capítulo.

(*) Aquí la madre hace referencia a la amapola Papaver somniferum que es de la que se saca el opio y cocaína, mientras que wakatoshi hace referencia a la Papaver rhoeas la amapola silvestre y la que esta bordada en el kimono de su madre, el significado dado por su abuela es como tal el de la Papaver rhoeas.

(*) Las marcas para cada par de almas gemelas es distinto así como lo que reciben de esta o el método con el que se "comunican" pero todas convergen en que las emociones fuertes pueden transmitir las sensaciones completas de lo que está viviendo el otro.

Como aclaración extra, el nombre de la entrenadora de primaria/escuela elemental de Wakatoshi significa "hermosa" o "bella".

Antes de irme ¿Qué opinan de IwaOi?

Porque planeo usarlo un poquitín.


	4. VII

VII

Primer Paso

Shiratorizawa era grande, tan grande como para ser uno de esos complejos militares de pelicula, aunque sinceramente Satori dudaba mucho que en los centros militares hubiera tantas maquinas expendedoras o una refresquería tan bonita como la que acababan de pasar.

La mayor parte de las instalaciones se veían vacías, algo más que bueno para observar con más cuidado desde la pequeña carretera de entrada todo lo que shiratorizawa ofrecía extendiéndose por más de una hectárea de terreno, desde los edificios correspondientes a los dormitorios de varones a la ligera lejanía hasta esas curiosas caballerizas a la derecha de la carretera.

—Aun no me puedo creer que tengan caballos.

Pegado contra el vidrio jadeando con asombro y ensuciándolo ligeramente se dedicaba a mirar todo lo que el largo cabello sobre su frente le dejaba, ese cabello que desde hace un rato había estado entrando en sus ojos picándolos eh irritándolos ya que estaba demasiado largo para ser fleco y muy corto para ser flequillo así solo convirtiéndose en una mata de hilos rojos que caían por su cabeza de manera desordenada, pero él había decidido dejarlo crecer todas la vacaciones para intentar hacerse ese peinado que había visto en televisión y que tanto le había gustado, y una vez decidía algo, era difícil que la obsesiva mente del pelirrojo lo soltara hasta verlo cumplido.

" _¿crees que se me vaya a ver bien?"_

Regreso la vista hacia delante después del el primer golpe de su frente contra el vidrio ante el desnivel de la carretera para disminución de velocidad, sintiendo como su respiración se volvía de manera irregular lentamente ante la vista del edificio de habitación acercándose de manera gradual con cada movimiento del auto.

" _no, ahora no, no pienses"_

Debía tranquilizarse, el temor que había reprimido durante todo el viaje estaba invadiéndolo de manera lenta mientras veía el perfil de sus padres frente a él, pasaría los próximos tres años de su vida encerrado ahí, apenas teniendo tiempo afuera de las instalaciones los fines de semana y días festivos, era aterrador.

"será como una pijamada"

Como una eterna pijamada de tres años, una pijamada de una sola persona, y según esas películas de los domingos por la tarde las pijamadas eran muy divertidas.

" _Solo me digo eso para mantener la calma"_

Apretó inseguro el botecillo en su bolsillo y aspiro fuertemente haciendo aquellos ejercicios de respiración que tanto había insistido el psicólogo que hiciera cuando entrara en pánico.

Aquel edificio que sería su hogar por los años de preparatoria estaba a menos de veinte metros de él.

" _uno, dos. . ."_

Con cada respiración no solo lograba calmar su ritmo cardiaco, también el aroma que tanto amaba entraba hasta lo profundo de sus pulmones alojándose en el fondo y creando no solo un escudo externo con el aire que le rodeaba sino también llenándole de calidez, como ser arropado con una manta de pelusitas en invierno.

" _. . .tres, cuatro. . .bien, lo lograste"_

Otras tres respiraciones profunda y la preocupación empezó a menguar y dentro de su bolsillos sintió como la sangre corría libre de la incómoda posición a que la había sometido de manera brusca y cruel al envolver con tanta fuerza el frasco de los ansiolíticos, que más bien que su medicamento necesario parecía más una especie de amuleto de mala suerte del que no lograba despegarse. Como un recordatorio de que aún tenía miedo de que el bosque desapareciera y el no supiera como regresar a casa.

Pero aun así sonrió con cariño dejándose envolver por la brisa que solo soplaba para él, el bosque aun estaba ahí.

—nene.

Al mirar al frente se encontró de lleno con la mirada llena de curiosidad de su madre y el edificio ya a menos de diez metros detrás de ella.

Solo pudo pensar que era realmente bonita y tal vez fuera el efecto de saber que no la vería en un buen tiempo, pero quiso gravar en su mente cada facción de la mujer que le trajo al mundo.

Con esa mirada rojiza tan intimidante que parecía perforarte el alma y esa cejas tan perfiladas que juraba nunca había visto que arreglara y eran naturalmente bonitas, Satori estaba seguro de que le hubiera gustado parecerse más a su mama.

Ella era una luz puramente brillante, nada más que energía, una súper nova que desde el primer momento que se encontró a su alma gemela no pudo más que invadirle por completo y llenar los huecos vacíos, recogiendo los pétalos y reacomodándolos en la desgastada flor artificial que era su padre.

 _Los hombres de Tokio son artificiales_ , había dicho una vez su padre mientras caminaban por una de las calles de su barrio, él con una bolsa llena de pinturas acrílicas y acuarelas en una mano y con la otra sosteniendo su pequeña mano cuando apenas tenía siete años, aun con su traje de oficina puesto ya que apenas había llegado a casa mama los había enviado en busca del material que le faltaba, con su sonrisa torcida, altura, rostro alargado y ojos grandes era un omega inusual, pero era cálido, era tranquilo y a satori le gustaba sostener su mano al igual que la de mama, _de no ser por tu madre yo sería igual._

Le gustaba esa sonrisa de dientes alineados y blancos, de hoyuelos y finas lunas a cada curvado final, esa es la cara más bonita de papa, pensaba y posiblemente pensaría Tendou toda su vida.

—¿Qué pasa mama?

—que sonríes bonito, ¡como papa!

Y no solo él lo pensaría.

—¿Cómo yo?

— ¡Claro! ¿Acaso hay algo más bonito que mi bonito esposo?

Ser almas gemelas, encontrar el amor, ser feliz, era hermoso.

Miro fijamente boquear a su padre rojo de vergüenza ante la risilla mal ocultada de su madre, acomodando los anteojos que le habían recetado apenas un par de semanas atrás por su recién descubierta miopía intentando distraerse en estacionarse.

" _Mama suele decir que todo lo que es hermoso las personas lo quieren romper, pero no te preocupes, yo cuidare que nadie te rompa"_

Dando una última ligera caricia sobre su hombro se dedicó a acomodar los desordenados papeles que tenía que entregar en los dormitorios sobre la caja que se encontraba junto a él, procurando no arrugar nada y mantener el fino sobre de papel morado claro lizo y perfecto en la cima.

Aquel que acreditaba que era estudiante de aquella institución gracias a una beca y no cualquier beca, una deportiva.

Sabía que aún tenía que entrevistarse con el entrenador y seguir un protocolo, pero ese sobre era su pase a la duela, al paraíso.

Era como un sueño, uno tan irreal que en cuanto tuvo ese sobre entre sus manos no pudo parar de pellizcar su brazo deshaciéndose en lágrimas.

Porque hasta cerca de la mitad de año estaba seguro que en cuento entrara a la preparatoria no podría jugar más allá de los entrenamientos, si es siquiera que le dejaban hacer las pruebas para el equipo de la preparatoria a la que decidiera ir, después de todo era realmente extraño que las escuadras oficiales tuvieran algún omega como titular.

—Por más bueno que sea, no podrá jugar.

Había escuchado claro el susurro de la entrenadora una tarde mientras recogía sus cosas para regresar a casa, solo como todos los días y lanzando en un juego inconsistente el botecito de los medicamentos al aire atrapándolos una y otra vez en una rutina sin fin, como si de un tic nervioso se tratase, de camino a su hogar y así, tragándose sus sentimientos como había hecho muchas otras veces decidió disfrutar de su último año en la cancha.

Y aunque sintiera demasiado dolor al hacerlo, siguió sonriendo, de manera hueca, y refugiándose en el aroma que le envolvía, teniendo conversaciones con el aire y siendo ignorado por sus compañeros como si se tratase del loco del pueblo.

Convenciéndose de que no le afectaba, que ya lo sabía, que no importaba ser "El monstruo adivino" cuando se era un omega.

Para la sociedad, para los equipos, para las escuelas su etiqueta biológica era lo único importante, y lo sabía, durante los partidos importantes su escuela era de las contadas con un omega en la escuadra.

Había sabio de varios durante su trayectoria como jugador en la escuela media, todos armadores o como armas secretas de juego al tener algún tipo de saque difícil de controlar, por lo que dentro de sus mejores recuerdos estaba el asombro de los jugadores al saber que el chico que tantas veces había bloqueado sus jugadas y aterrado durante su paso en la corte era un omega.

Serian bonitos recuerdos.

Y así paso semanas, días y meses auto convenciéndose, disfrutando de los almuerzos con el aroma a bosque como única compañía, mientras guardaba sus rodilleras en aquella bolsa de tela bordada con un Kitsune que le había regalado hace tiempo reirá.

" _Si él es el bosque, ¡entonces tú serás el kitsune protector!"_

 _Hace mucho que ella tampoco decía ni una palabra._

Ignorando los comentarios de sus compañeros de equipo regresaba a casa mientras cantaba en su cabeza aquella canción que había compuesto cuando niño y ahora repetía como un mantra bamboleando su cuerpo de manera graciosa de un lado a otro como un brote de bambú.

Esperaba tan poco, que cuando llego la carta y leyó aquellas palabras en letras de molde la máscara que había creado era tan gruesa que al empezar a caer se llevó con ella los cimientos de barro de una falsa felicidad y solo pudo atinar a caer al suelo abrazando la hoja de papel como si fuera un salvavidas en medio del titanic, el aroma a bosque, los brazos de sus padres acompañados de sus risas y esa hoja de papel contra su pecho hicieron inolvidable aquella noche.

Era como estar flotando en bruma, en nubes.

Como las que llevaba tatuadas en el hombro.

—Nosotros aremos el papeleo en el área administrativa, tu solo tienes que llenar un formulario en el dormitorio.

—lo se mama.

—cuídate tori, te veremos en vacaciones de verano.

—si papa.

El viento estaba fresco, el vestido de puntitos de su madre se ondeaba y la corbata de su padre se enredaba en su cuello de manera cómica, eran como una pareja de manga shojo, y los miro en silencio unos minutos mientras asimilaba que en cuanto se separaran ahí, no los volvería a ver en un buen tiempo, más de un par de meses, ¿Cómo haría para sobrevivir sin las galletas de su padre y los chistes de su madre?

De una manera difícil pero lo haría.

—y recuerda, si las vacas se portan mal, golpéalas con lo que tengas al alcance de la mano.*

—mama, eso es del anime que estábamos viendo ayer.

—nunca sabes cuándo se pueda necesitar.

Un abrazo, un par de palmadas en su espala y besos en sus mejillas, una caja en sus manos y una mochila en su espalda, la sensación de un frio adrenalinico al quedar solo frente a la imponente estructura que eran los dormitorios.

Había dos edificios de varones, el suyo según tenía entendido era el S-A.

Primer piso recepción y habitaciones, segundo piso omegas y tercer piso alfas, todo monitoreado con tarjetas de acceso en cada entrada al área de residencia.

El complejo de dormitorios de las chicas estando al otro lado del campus para si era posible aún más seguridad.

" _Reira, aquí es bonito"_

El papeleo fue rápido, un par de preguntas, escribir su nombre completo en unas hojas que sus padres habían enviado debidamente firmadas por correo hace días y la entrega de su tarjeta de acceso a su pabellón correspondiente junto con su carnet de estudiante, no más de treinta minuto.

—¿¡COMO QUE TENGO QUE ESPERAR OTRA HORA PARA QUE ME DEN MI TARJETA!?

Dio un pequeño salto sorprendido por el grito proveniente de un chico de cabello castaño, calculaba más bajo que él, que rabiaba con indignación tapándole el paso, pues el espacio entre los escritorios del personal administrativo apenas daba para que una persona pasara y ese chico en lugar de sentarse a gritar desde la silla correspondiente estaba parado gritando justo al lado de la silla del trabajador.

" _Wow wow wow ya tenemos un loco en el lugar"_

—Tú que me ve. . .

Juraría que iba a tener su primer problema, y ya estaba planeando si tirarle la caja a la cabeza al castaño rabioso confiando en que el peso de libros y su portátil lo dejarían noqueado o si era mejor alejarlo con una de sus piernas ¿sería lo suficientemente larga para evitar que se le acercara?

Pero no tuvo que hacer nada, porque apenas le vio el chico se congelo y salió rápidamente del lugar, como si hubiera visto a la muerte.

—Gracias

—supongo que de nada.

Fue extraño pero lo dejo pasar, solo era otro loco como tantos chicos de su edad, hasta él se sabía ligeramente hormonado, por no decir inestable.

Así que dejando de lado el raro incidente como nada más allá de una anécdota para twitter, siguió adelante en sus planes de ir ya a su habitación.

—podrá ser todo lo seguro y moderno que quiera pero al menos deberían tener un elevador.

Las paredes eran lisas y los escalones estaban recubiertos de alfombra, muy bonito todo pero eso no quitaba que fueron los 23 escalones más fastidiosos de su corta vida.

—¿Ahora como se supone que abra?

Había logrado subir sin tirar nada, pero había olvidado dejar afuera su tarjeta de entrada, sin ella no podría entrar a su cuarto y mucho menos a su pabellón, bendita y maldita seguridad.

—¿dónde te escondes?

Tarareo con tranquilidad una nueva canción que había escuchado en la radio mientras venían de camino, no había nadie por los pasillos y en la recepción pudo ver solo a alrededor de otros cinco estudiantes sin contar al loco de hace un rato así que se dio el lujo de dejar sus cosas en el suelo para buscar todo con mayor tranquilidad, siendo tan pronto para el inicio de clases, una semana y media, solo aquellos precavidos o en su caso becados con entrevistas agendadas tenían que llegar desde antes del inicio de labores educativas.

" _el aromatizante de aquí se mezcla con tu olor, flores y bosque, me agrada."_

Encontrar la tarjeta fue sencillo, muy sencillo debido al orden con que las cosas en la caja se encontraban, solo basto mover un par de papeles de izquierda a derecha para encontrarla junto a el carnet, de cuero purpura y una pulcra foto tomada a principios de las vacaciones de invierno.

" _me hubiera gustado que me vieras con ese corte, se me veía genial."_

El pabellón Omega era bonito, sobrio y con alfombra en el pasillo conectado a otros anexos a la izquierda y derecha, estaba seguro que de que si no hubiera pedido el mapa desde las escaleras a su habitación se hubiera perdido, aún más teniendo en cuenta su poco sentido de la ubicación y que todas las puertas se veían exactamente iguales y los pasillos también, así solo logrando marearlo, aunque no le importaba demasiado, la ventana valía la pena, las habitaciones con ventana siempre valen la pena.

Mas cuando el edificio S-A de varones era el que mejor vista tenia a la ciudad que se extendía lejana fuera de los limites e la escuela, no lo decía el, lo decían las opiniones de ex alumnos en la página de la escuela.

707, la suerte le sonreía.*

—ahora solo falta tener un compañero que su único sueño sea casarse y tener una familia feliz, porque me niego a ser hachiko.*

La puerta ni siquiera chirriaba al abrirse y el engominado sobre el marco impedía el que al cerrarse el sonido el golpe fuera demasiado fuerte para molestar a los vecinos de habitación, definitivamente ese edificio debía haber estado avalado con reglas de hotel o algo por el estilo porque si no, no se explicaba cada pequeño detalle.

—Y aunque Nana Osaki me guste bastante.

Soltó la caja sobre la bien tendida cama, la única cama en la pequeña habitación de apenas 4 metros x 4 metros, ya había otras dos junto a la puerta al llegar, sus padres las habían enviado debidamente etiquetadas dese la semana pasada, siempre fueron personas organizadas.

Movió por quinta vez en lo que iba del día el cabello que le picaba el globo ocular sin descaro alguno.

—no quiero tener una historia como la suya.

Se descalzo y lanzo sin cuidado los desgastados vans contra alguna esquina de la habitación "es lo suficientemente pequeña para no perder nada" se auto excuso ante su actitud, después de todo dejar los zapatos tirados era algo que ponía de nervios a su padre en casa.

—bueno señora ventana, déjame ver esa bonita vista de la que todos hablan en línea.

Abrir las corinas, el cristal y trepar a gatas sobre el escritorio de su habitación para mirar mejor posiblemente no fuera la cosa más segura del mundo, pero valía la pena por ver las casas y edificios extendiéndose a lo lejos, más allá del campo de equitación y el gran galerón de metal y concreto que sabía era el gimnasio.

—¡maldita sea cabello!

—no me ha dejado ver nada en todo el día.

Estaba en su habitación, estaba seguro que estaba en su habitación, entonces ¿Por qué el bosque intangible de pronto se sentía tan real alrededor suyo?

—me preocupa un poco que te haga daño en los ojos.

Debajo de su ventana, con una gran maleta de viaje y apenas una carpeta en las manos había un chico, un chico abnegado en lágrimas y al que parecía en cualquier momento le fallarían las piernas, que irremediablemente caería contra el suelo con el peso de la gravedad aplastando cada molécula de su ser, un chico que se estaba rompiendo con el rostro en una expresión neutra.

" **Nana Osaki, Hachiko, ambas tuvieron su propia tragedia"**

Salto del escritorio, sin zapatos, solo con la tarjeta en el bolsillo y los ojos llenos de lágrimas condensadas que venían de su corazón.

Con la garganta ardiendo y las costillas apretando sus pulmones, los 24 escalones que tanto le habían molestado desaparecieron de manera rápida en zancadas amplias que casi le hacen caer de boca contra la alfombra que les recubría.

" **¿Pero sabes wakkun?"**

Correr con el cabello entrando en sus ojos, ensuciar sus calcetas favoritas y posiblemente percudirlas para siempre eran cosas que usualmente le molestarían mucho, pero nada importaba en ese momento mientras corría cruzando las limpias puertas de cristal, mientras sentía como si las nubes sobre su hombro se movieran en caricias por todo su cuerpo, mientras veía aquella carpeta cayendo al suelo desperdigando los folios que tenía dentro y el aza de la maleta rebotando, mientras veía brazos extenderse para él y la condensación de sus propios ojos desbordándose.

" **Los soulmate, somos gente que ha vivido demasiadas veces"**

Amaba abrazar al aire sabiéndose amado, amaba saberse amado aun y cuando estaba en soledad, pero en ese momento, siendo sostenido desde la cintura fuera del suelo, y encorvado casi dolorosamente incrustando su cabeza en el cuello del chico castaño, encontrando el bosque que amaba en cada parte de su piel, no recordaba haberse sentido más amado antes, era un tipo de amor distinto al de su familia, un amor que no sabes que tan bueno es hasta que lo encuentras.

" **Hemos sufrido por las suficientes vidas para recibir un regalo"**

—eres aún más bonito que antes.

Su voz era más madura, más ronca que a la de aquella frase en sus recuerdos.

—hola.

No reconoció su propia voz saliendo de su garganta, no reconoció sus propias manos aferrando con desesperación a la camisa contraria, no reconocía donde empezaba y done terminaba cada uno.

" **Felicidad, ¿eres feliz Wakatoshi"**

Solo podía sentir humead sobre su hombro y el temblor combinado de ambos cuerpos, ambos estaban llorando.

" **Cada vez que respiras Satori"**

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo lejos del suelo? ¿Cuánto lloraron? como muchas otras preguntas de aquel tiempo, no podía responderlas, porque no era consiente, solo sabía que el rojo de su cintura no se fue hasta el día siguiente.

—Satori Tendou.

Su voz sonaba tan baja apretado contra su hombro done estaba que por un momento se creyó no escuchado.

—el momento en que se descubre de forma clara que solo existe el presente, es un nombre bonito.*

—oh que chico tan culto.

—gracias.

No se quería separar, no quería ni siquiera hablar, solo quería estar pegado a su cuerpo por siempre, no existía nada, en ese momento no existía nada.

—Wakatoshi Ushijima.

Excepto el sonido e su voz sellando el primer paso.

.

.

.

¡Hey un gusto tenerla por aquí de nuevo! Me lleve una semana pensando en cómo sería el encuentro estos dos y otras dos y media intentando escribirlo para al final descartar una y otra vez mis ideas para al final decidirme por esta, el pasado y el futuro en un mismo momento, porque recordemos que este fic empieza en el pasado para seguir adelante cronológicamente hasta llegar a cierta edad de Satori y Wakatoshi.

*La frase que dice la madre de Satori es de Bungou Stray Dogs.

*707 aparte de ser referencia a nana vendría a ser un número de la suerte.

*Aquí es otra referencia a Nana que como había mencionado es uno de mis animes favoritos, a partir de aquí Tendou reflexiona sobre que no quiere tragedias como las de las protagonistas.

*Este es otro significado el nombre de Tendou, más tradicional.

En wattpad eh dicho que posiblemente hare un "especial" con dudas frecuentes y datos no tan relevantes sobre el fanfic, así que si quieren saber algo no duden en dejarlo en los comentarios.

Sin más ¡nos leemos pronto!


	5. VIII

Aunar

.

Satori se sentía tonto, no sabía bien que decir, ni siquiera que hacer con sus brazos aparte de abrazar, hilar una sola palabra ya le estaba costando y el aun no sentir sus pies sobre el suelo le estaba poniendo un poco nervioso.

En realidad estaba muy nervioso desde hace un par de minutos y el factor "no pies sobre el suelo" solo era la causa más mínima de su nerviosismo.

Ushijima Wakatoshi, su alma gemela, la persona que complementaba su existencia, la alma que había sido atada a la suya, aquella con la que según había dicho su madre jugaba una y otra vez a encontrarse en todas sus vidas le estaba abrazando como queriendo no volverle a soltar nunca, y aquello que a pesar le llenaba de inmensa felicidad también le revolvía el estómago en una sensación e nerviosismo nunca antes experimentada.

Cuando por fin le bajo, después de un "podrías bajarme Ushijima-kun" en el tono más bajo que había usado en toda su vida.

La cara se le fundió en un solo color a juego con su cabello, todo le estaba sobrepasando, era algo hermoso ¿Por qué sentía que se asfixiaba?

Todo está bien, tranquilo—Ushijima estaba nervioso, podía sentirlo en el ligero temblor contra su mano apenas y la tomo habienolo bajado, tal vez en su cara no se reflejara más que el rastro seco de lágrimas, pero su lenguaje corporal no le mentía, y leer dicho lenguaje era la especialidad de Tendou—de ahora en adelante, te ayudare en esto.

—Woo ¡eres todo un héroe de manga!

Sentía el aire inundar sus pulmones y la calma arrullando la sensación de asfixia, como si el bosque ahora no solo estuviera a su alrededor, como si creciera abrazándole desde dentro recubriendo sus pulmones y protegiéndoles del lodo que vivía en su garganta.

—¿Héroe de manga?

— ¡Guapo y genial!

Sentía las mejillas cálidas.

—si tu lo dices intentare creerlo.

—¡Créeme! ¡Satori Tendou nunca miente!

—entonces te creo.

Podía sentir como el agarre entre sus manos se hacía más fuerte y ver la sonrisa ligera y fresca extenderse por el rostro contrario.

—aunque sinceramente pienso que tú eres más atractivo.

—¡claro que no! Vamos Ushijima-kun no tienes que quedar bien conmigo, te voy a querer igual.

Bien, no sabía si se sentía más avergonzado por sus propias palabras o por las del castaño.

—crecí idealizando tu imagen, y por mucho la haz superado.

Era increíble que palabras tan fuertes pudieran ser dichas con tanta seriedad, o al menos eso pensaba satori en medio de una burbujeante risa contra el hombro contrario, todo era tan increíble, como estar soñando.

—uhm, espero que en cuanto veas mis bloqueos agregues "genial" junto al "atractivo" de tu descripción.

—no puedo esperar para verlos de manera externa.

—¿eh?

—mi vinculo contigo son tus ojos.

La explicación sobre que veía, lo que sentía así como el desglosamiento de sus propias experiencias les llevo más de una hora, principalmente por los vacíos fonéticos del castaño que podía pasar casi tres minutos hilando frases para explicarlo todo.

"es esporádico y no pasan de más de seis flashes al día"

Había dicho Ushijima mientras el asentía con una mano en la barbilla.

En un resumen globalizado y nada complicado, la conexión de él era aquello que veía.

En cambio la suya era un tanto extraña, porque a menos que el viviera en medio de un bosque alejado de la civilización no se explicaba bien el porqué del bosque que le rodeaba.

—¿eres un hombre bosque o algo así?

—Mi padre solía decir decía que si comías semillas de sandía me convertiría en un arbol pero puedo jurar que no comí ni una.

—te tomas todo muy literal Ushijima-kun.

—hay otra cosa que tengo que mencionarte.

El cielo pardeaba tras de él, pintando de cobrizo los pequeños cabellos castaños que se levantaban con el viento, llevaban demasiado tiempo parados frente al edificio, llorando, hablando, riéndose, conociéndose.

—soy un alfa.

.

Llevaba más de media hora mirando el techo de su habitación en completa oscuridad, después de haber dicho aquellas palabras satori no volvió a hablar y le perforo con esos grandes ojos de un color perfectamente combinado con su cabello, como analizando el ambiente y todo lo que seguiría a continuación en una perfecta lectura silenciosa.

Lo entendía, no por completo como le gustaría, pero podía entender la reacción de su alma gemela, era lógico, dolorosamente lógico que algo así podría suceder.

El recuerdo de lo que había pasado a _ella_ era demasiado reciente, en su propia mente las imágenes nunca paraban de reproducirse.

Junto a la frase que repetía como una mantra cuando la imagen de aquella chica con el cuello sangrante y mirada perdida llegaba de golpe a su mente.

"no me odies"

Que a la vez fue el único pensamiento en su cabeza mientras el pelirrojo le acompañaba a dejar sus papeles, en completo silencio, para después desaparecer dentro del pabellón omega sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

"por favor"

Susurrar al aire con la esperanza de lograr que sus palabras viajaran a través el vínculo era un placebo amargo para el futuro incierto, de una realidad que no estaba seguro a donde iría.

Sabía que Satori tendría sus razones si decidiera alejarse de él, así como el tendría las suyas para no querer hacerlo.

Porque el simple hecho de abrazarle era como estar bajo el sol de verano, era como regresar años en el pasado y solo preocuparse por los pequeños moretones en sus bracitos al recibir los remates flojos de su padre, apenas tocarle fue el cómo describían la palabra hogar en los libros.

—debo calmarme.

Respiro hondo tres veces en busca de distraer su mente y se levantó a buscar entre la penumbra de su fría habitación la maleta en la que se encontraba su nuevo celular, su madre se lo había dado antes de ir rumbo a la estación de autobuses y estaba más que seguro que había mencionado que fuera cargado durante 12 horas.

Cosa en la que no había reparado por lo dispersa que estaba su mente hasta hace unos minutos, aunque sinceramente, no era como que fuera la definición exacta de calma en ese momento.

1:35 de la mañana marcaba el aparatito con toda la luz que su 4% de batería podía darle, lo encontró en el bolsillo externo de su maleta de viaje. A lado del pequeño paquete de celofán transparente que contenía la banda para cabello que había comprado en la tienda de la parada de autobuses.

Había estado pensando todo el día, literalmente, desde temprano en la mañana, hasta que llego a la estación sobre que regalo comprar, era más que obvio que se encontrarían, no estaba seguro si ese mismo día pero lo harían, y no quería llegar con las manos vacías cuando de los dos era el único que lo sabía.

Según había leído en internet las flores eran demasiado agresivas, aparte que de ser necesario no sobrevivirían más de 48 horas entre el ajetreo del viaje y no tener un florero para ponerlas.

—y al final fue hoy.

Regreso a su cama, no sin antes conectar el teléfono móvil junto a esta dejándolo en la pequeña mesa de noche, en la completa oscuridad de una habitación sin ventanas intentando dormir las cinco horas restantes antes de que el desayuno estuviera listo y su rutina diaria, esa que ni estando aun de vacaciones podía darse el lujo de olvidar, empezara de nuevo.

.

En cambio, Tendou durmió unas perfectas 10 horas, siguiendo la filosofía de vida mejor heredada de su madre.

" _si algo es muy complicado, consúltalo con la almohada"_

Apenas llegar a su habitación se había tirado sobre la cama he irremediablemente se hundió entre la avalancha de emociones del día, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que se supone debería sentir, el sueño le arrastro.

Cuando el frio de la mañana colándose por su ventana le despertó, seguía sin saber que era lo que sentía respecto a su alma gemela siendo un alfa.

—es solo una etiqueta.

Lo sabía, una etiqueta biológica como aquella que él tenía que cargar a sus espaldas, y aun y cuando lo sabía las náuseas de la inconfundible preocupación giraban en su estómago burlándose de él.

—mi bosque, estaba lleno de roció.

Wakatoshi Ushijima, el chico que con un rostro inexpresivo lloraba bajo a su ventana, la arboleda que tanto amaba y le cubrió de cariño toda su vida, a pesar de tener que ser etiquetado como alfa no era aquellos que desquebrajaron esa tarde a la persona más brillante que conocía.

—pensar mucho me vuelve idiota.

Mirando el tiempo que le quedaba antes del desayuno empezó a moverse con pequeños saltitos alrededor de la habitación rebuscando entre las cajas un nuevo cambio de ropa para el día, intentando distraer su mente de la insufrible voz de sus inseguridades.

—instinto, instinto, soy puro instinto.

Un día de esto sacaría su propio disco con todas las canciones que a lo largo de su vida y preocupaciones habían sido inventadas.

—un éxito de ventas, en 14 países.

Los últimos diez minutos antes de la hora el desayuno se los llevo engominando en un perfecto 90 grados su rojo cabello.

Se veía bien, se veía bonito, al menos para él, y eso era más que suficiente, aunque decir que el vergonzoso deseo de ser alagado por su recién encontrada alma gemela no pasaba por su cabeza mientras se miraba en el espejo seria mentir, después de todo era un adolecente y la vanidad era algo que si bien en él no se encontraba en el top de aquello más importante en su vida, tenía un resquicio minúsculo pero significativo.

Saliendo con las manos en los bolsillos y los audífonos en sus oídos camino casi bailando a cada paso hasta el comedor de los dormitorios, en la planta baja al lado contrario de las oficinas, el edificio era gigantesco, bonito y más que funcional, con sus baldosas brillantes y paredes pulcras se notaba el status que tanto se presumía en los folletos y pagina web.

—y el combina perfectamente con la vista.

Solo, al final del largo comedor con la bandeja del desayuno enfrente y la mirada fija en el techo estaba Wakatoshi Ushijima.

Daba la sensación de estar mimetizándose con el ambiente. Era hipnotízate verle masticar con tanta calma como si ni siquiera el hecho de estar en un lugar nuevo no le perturbara ni un poco, casi como si esa esquina de la habitación, sola y sin ni una sola alma alrededor fuera suya desde hace mucho tiempo.

Por alguna razón el pensamiento, más que parecerle curioso o divertido le lleno de una extraña sensación de opresión distinta a la de un ataque de ansiedad pero demasiado parecido para ser pasado por alto, así que movido por la inquietud, y jalando los auriculares de sus oídos de manera brusca termino corriendo a tomar su charola de almuerzo y aplastarse sin cuidado junto al castaño.

—buenas Ushijima-kun!

Apenas había tomado el asiento a su derecha el aroma que siempre le acompañaba se intensificaba como si de la nada entrara a un mar de ginkgos y pinos, no importaba la etiqueta que llevara esa persona, quien le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos aun con la pajilla del jugo de zanahoria entre sus labios, era quien había esperado encontrar por casi 10 años.

—este es el momento en que me saludas tímidamente mientras que a mí alrededor ves burbujas y rosas Ushijima-kun.

—Buenos días, no entiendo muy bien cómo es que debería ver esas burbujas y rosas, lo siento.

—no te lo tomes tan literal.

Verle inclinarse casi los noventa grado en busca del perdón hacia su persona por la aparente falta de visibilidad del ambiente que el mencionaba, poder ver una pequeña sonrisa y comer junto a su alma gemela. No era algo que Tendou pensaba pudiera pasar en sus primeros días en Shiratorizawa.

Superaba todas sus expectativas, superaba toda las expectativa de cualquier personaje de manga slice of life que hubiera siquiera leído.

—tu cabello se ve bien.

—¡tu te vez igual que ayer!

—siempre peino mi cabello igual.

—ya veo.

—. . .

—entonces, ¿qué haremos después de comer?

 _Su cara sí que podía hacer mueca extrañas_ , fue la nota mental automática de Tendou al soltar aquellas palabras mientras inclinaba su cabeza intentando hacer contacto visual, tratando de leer una repuesta en sus ojos aunque lo único que se veía en esto no era más que simple confusión.

—pensé que sería incomodo estar conmigo.

—¿Por qué seria incomodo estar con la persona que más me va a querer en esta vida?

—en todas.

Verle tan serio, refiriéndose a algo tan romantizado como promesas de amor en siguiente vidas irremediablemente le llenaba de una sensación dulce que nacía en la boca del estómago y le recorría cada rincón, como si cada molécula de su ser fuera abrazada y acunada bajo el calor del sol.

¿has visto las marcas de mis padres?—Metió una cucharada de puré e papa y levantando su manos empezó a agitarlas cómicamente frente a sus caras—la de sus manos.

—ellos son almas gemelas también.

—sí, almas gemelas tremendamente brillantes y cálidas.

—se ve como si se quisieran mucho.

—pero ellos no se veían así desde la primera vez que se conocieron, pasaron por su propia historia para ser pareja, y por una aún más larga para convertirse completamente en el hogar del otro.

Tomando una bocanada de aire y toda la valentía que tenía guardada sostuvo con fuerza la mano contraria, ahí, con toda la privacidad que un comedor vacío a las siete de la mañana podía darles.

—nos llevara nuestro tiempo, habrá problemas y a veces nos haremos sentir mal, porque somos humanos más allá del cielo en nuestros hombros y etiquetas.

—¿de que sea un alfa?

—de que yo sea un omega.

Dieron un salto de fe sabiendo que debajo había alguien esperando para atraparles.

—supongo que no hoy no habrá tiempo de ir a correr.

.

Habían terminado pasando alrededor de tres hora en la sala de estar de los dormitorios después del almuerzo, en el primer piso entre el comedor y las oficinas, con muebles de color crema y para ellos solos aparentemente pudieron haber hablado con comodidad sobre sus vidas, sobre el bonito perro que le fue compartido por su vínculo a Wakatoshi y que tanto habia querido Satori a pesar de no ser suyo, sobre la amable entrenadora de la escuela elemental de Wakatoshi, estrategias, partidos, sobre toda idea que llegara al momento a sus cabezas.

Pero no, fueron tres horas de sus vidas configurando el recién adquirido celular de Wakatoshi, sin epiquismo, ni momentos meramente románticos, solo viviendo el momento como el par adolecentes inexpertos y nerviosos que eran, aunque si somos específicos más bien era Tendou pasando cosas desde su propio celular hacia el del castaño, música, videos, y una foto de el frente al espejo recién sacada esa mañana.

—y ahora es perfecto porque tiene de fondo de pantalla al inigualable! . . .

Extendiendo el celular en lo alto, imposibilitando la vista del dueño empezó a realizar un redoble de tambores imaginario con su mano libre sobre su pierna, estaba tan sinceramente feliz y divertido que la sensación de su propia sonrisa extendiéndose por su cara se sentía diferente y rara.

—a ti.

Se sentía como una tarde de verano.

—¡no se vale usar el vínculo para arruinar mis bromas!

—no lo controlo.

Depues de regresarle el teléfono móvil al castaño y terminar de explicare todas las funciones y lo que recién había cambiado, hacerlo cambiar el tono de llamada por un de los opening de One Pice y el de mensajes por uno de Naruto, Satori miro con una orgullosa sonrisa como fue guardado en el bolsillo del castaño sin que nada fuera cambiado, ni siquiera el fondo de pantalla.

—¿Cómo se sintió?

—¿'?

—ya sabes, ver mi vida.

—Daba miedo, me hacía feliz, pero seguía haciéndome sentir intranquilo.

—¿Por qué solo eras un observador?

—si.

De haber estado en su lugar, satori estaba seguro que hubiera enloquecido, no podía creer siquiera que se atreviera a decir "me hacía feliz" cuando fue simple espectador de la vida de con quien estaba destinado a complementar su vida y no saber si en cualquier momento frente a sus propios ojo pudiera ser víctima de cualquier cosa que el destino con sus juegos crueles decidiera colocar a su paso.

—vi lo de aquel niño cuando estabas en primaria y lo de _ella._

Lo vio removerse incomodo sobre el sofá apretando lo puños contra su rodillas y la mirada fija en sus ojos.

—también estuve aquella vez en casa de tu abuela, de alguna manera yo la asuste.

—no te entiendo.

—ese día use la voz por primera y única vez, me sentía muy enojado y luego vino la imagen de ella aterrorizada alejándose, no sé cómo lo hice, pero lo hice.

Los diente apretados, las uñas encajadas por sobre su jersey y la espalda encorvada en una posición inconsciente de arrepentimiento.

—soy un alfa, y odio serlo.

Ushijima Wakatoshi podía ser ligeramente mas alto que el, visiblemente más corpulento y sobre todo un alfa, pero en ese momento Satori mientras le jalaba para esconderle contra su pecho en un abrazo, sabía que el que tendría que protegerle, tal vez no de los demás, pero sí de él mismo, sería el.

—cuando me sentía herido el pensar que el aroma que me rodeaba eras tú abrazándome, aun y cuando no te conocía, me hacía feliz.

—. . .

—Las etiquetas no funcionan igual en nosotros como en todo el mundo.

—pero aun así, soy un alfa, tengo la voz.

—pues no la uses duh.

—. . .

—¡Y listo! asunt o

Sintiendo el ambiente relajarse lentamente se dedicó a dar ligeras palmaditas en la espalda contraria, tarareando el opening del anime que más recientemente había terminado.

—con el tiempo nos conoceremos más, y la paz de mi bosque también será tuya.

Podía sentir su respiración suave contra su pecho y sus manos intentando imitar las palmadas que él estaba dando en el mismo orden musical de su tarareo, solo logrando una sensación torpe que hacia sonreír al pelirrojo mientras seguía tarareando, Wakatoshi no sabía bien que hacer y el pensar eso era reconfortante para Satori, no era el único que se sentía perdido, era el constante recuerdo de que esa era una situación de dos.

—Disculpen.

—ah! Mira Ushijima-kun! Es el chico loco de ayer!

—. . .

El castaño frente a ellos, pasaba su peso de una pierna a otra, incomodo, mirando hacia todos lados menos directamente a ellos.

—lamento ser inoportuno.

—no hay problema, no hay problema.

Canturreo con una voz ligeramente chillona meciendo consigo graciosamente a Wakatoshi que tranquilo y serio se dejaba a hacer por su vivaz alma gemela, era divertido, en el poco tiempo que tenían de haberse encontrado había podido darse cuenta del tipo de personalidad tan brillante que tenía.

—Soy Hayato Yamagata, necesito hablar contigo.

Una personalidad que Wakatoshi empezaba a admirar.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Después de muchos problemas tanto con mi ordenador como personales he traído por fin el siguiente capítulo, tarde más de lo usual al escribir este capítulo que los demás porque ¡Estamos a medio camino! he ir hilando sin hacer auto spoilers termino dándome algunos problemas, borre casi 600 palabras en la revisión porque era como si yo misma les diera un spoiler del tamaño de una casa.

También quisiera agradecerles por lo bonitas que son todas (y todos por i hay algún chico) con todo el apoyo que me han estado dando, leo todos sus comentarios y mensajes tanto en wattpad como Fanfiction e irremediablemente siempre termino queriendo llorar de lo feliz que me hacen, sí, soy una persona muy sensible.

Respecto al final de este capítulo, busquen en sus corazones y sabrán la repuesta.

Oh antes e irme, quiero agradecer a la página "UshiTen Milagro Monstruoso" que recomendó mi fanfic, la administradora es realmente muy agradable y genial, mientras están en constante crecimiento la pagina tienen cosas como curiosidades de los nenes y algunas otras cosas bonitas, si pueden denle su apoyo.

Antes de irme, entre hoy y mañana voy a estar subiendo la lista de datos del fanfic y respuestas a preguntas más frecuentes que suelen hacerme, tanto como un regalo por todo el apoyo que me han dado como porque al ir a la mitad son datos que se deben tener en cuenta.

Sin más, y de nuevo dándoles las gracias, ¡hasta pronto!


	6. IX

Conciencia

.

La escena del arrepentimiento, el clímax del camino del héroe en que las personas que una vez le hicieron daño son re-integradas a su vida y en un giro de la trama se convierten en menos de medio capitulo en sus mejores amigos luchando a su lado para derrotar al enemigo de turno, ignorando por completo el punto clave de que alguna vez ese lugar les correspondió a ellos, un recurso muy utilizado en los Shonen, uno que Satori había visto una y otra vez y leído una y otra vez más.

Pero esto no era un Shonen ni mucho menos un manga de la Jump, y si lo fuera, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que lo compraría, en el hipotético caso lo más seguro es que terminaría pasándolo de largo y comprando el nuevo de One Pice.

O al menos eso pensaba Satori mientras corría con la mano en el pecho, agitado buscando a Ushijima.

.

—eres Satori Tendou, de Tokio, ¿no es así?

—el mismo, ¿para qué me necesita el loquito de nuestra generación?

 _"si esto fuera un manga, ¿sería el héroe o el antagonista? ¿Ushijima-kun es la sexy heroína?"_

Destilando seguridad se acomodó sobre el sofá de la estancia, cruzando sus largas piernas y mostrando una sonrisa torcida de blancos dientes y girando sus manos en el aire incito a hablar al chico que frente a él cambiaba de una pierna a otra intentando atrapar las palabras que de seguro flotaban en su cabeza sin un orden conciso por la clara mueca de nerviosismo que se marcaba en sus facciones, cejas crispadas y una ligera capa de sudor sobre su rostro.

Apostaría que fueron dos minutos completos hasta que el castaño se dignó a abrir la boca.

—primero que nada, no soy el loco de la generación.

—tus gritos no indicaban eso.

—fui tratado groseramente por más de tres horas por el administrativo, todos tienen un límite.

—finjo que te creo.

 _Hayato_ , mastico el nombre con cuidado y recapitulo cada facción del chico que apenas era un retazo del que ayer no considero menos que un sociópata, era una persona abismalmente distinta podría haber pasado como un chico serio ¿alguna clase de delegado de clase? Claro, si su primera impresión hubiera sido dada por él pidiéndole hablar de manera tan seria y no gritándole al hombre de la oficina administrativa.

 _"¿El pobre administrativo estará bien? Ayer se veía muy asustado, ¿cuánto va a tardar Ushijima-kun en busca de ese jugo?"_

En cuanto Hayato había pedido hablar con él, Ushijima se había parado dado una ligera reverencia al castaño frente a ellos y dicho con una pequeña mueca similar a una sonrisa que iría por un jugo y le traería uno mientras arreglaba sus asuntos, "muy educado el niño _"_ hubiera dicho su madre.

—fuimos a la escuela elemental juntos.

Si el sonido de las palabras tuviera color, definitivamente esas serian rojo.

—Ese Hayato.

Su voz salió estrujada, extraña, inaudible y de color azul ultramarino.

—Y lamento mucho mis acciones en aquel tiempo.

No sabía siquiera si estaba respirando.

Pero si sabía que mientras sus recuerdos como en torrente llegaban a su cabeza sus exhalaciones se quedaban atoradas en su garganta, todo llegaba de golpe, como si después de mucho tiempo abrieras una llave de paso vieja y el agua sucia y estancada empezara a correr, agua sucia que no eran más que recuerdos fugaces de una tarde de primaria, de un niño mucho más bajo que el intentando usar la voz con él y someterle, la sensación perdida en el tiempo del cosquilleo que quedo en sus nudillos infantiles después de haberlos ensartado contra la mejilla del niño castaño fuerte y rápidamente.

Y siguiendo la analogía de aquella vieja llave sucedió igual que con esta y su salida rápida del agua sucia dando paso a la limpia.

Su agua cristalina llego en forma de tres inhalaciones del aroma que siempre le envolvía, no calmándole por completo pero dejando un claro "no estás solo" flotando en su cabeza.

—no hay problema.

Se levantó del sofá creyendo que todo había terminado, después de todo el ciclo de "lo siento-no hay problema" había sido completado, aparte de que la lejana sensación de burbujeo en su garganta indicaba la subida de ansiedad y no sería agradable tener un episodio frente a alguien que apenas y llegaba a la definición de desconocido.

 _"¿Qué tanto se puede tardar alguien consiguiendo un jugo? oh dios mío, ¿acaso una máquina expendedora se tragó a mi alma gemela?"_

—necesito ir a salv. . .

Si ya no había nada más que hablar, según su infalible lógica, ya podía irse en busca/salvar a Wakatoshi, y también en busca de un espacio abierto, la sensación de opresión en el pecho empezaba a ser molesta.

—fue grosero de mi parte, cuando mi hermano nació omega me di cuenta de la estupidez que hice.

De no ser por la insistencia del chico podría coronar a la burbujeante ansiedad en su pecho como lo más molesto del día.

 _"Entonces si no hubiera habido un omega en tu familia ¿hubieras seguido haciendo lo que querías? como los que hicieron eso a Reira"_

No era el momento más adecuado para recordar la pequeña figura sonriente de su amiga, quien de seguro mientras el moría entre agradables sensaciones de pertenencia junto a Ushijima, ella moría, en el verdadero sentido de la palabra, por dentro desconectada de la realidad hundida entre almohadas blancas junto a una ventana sin paisaje, apenas con las palabras lejanas de un chico que junto a su cama sabia, seguía intentando hacerle llegar palabras de un desgastado libro.

El retazo de odio le cejo por breves momentos, suficiente tiempo para haber dado dos pasos, cerrar su puño y estamparlo contra lisa mejilla del chico que miraba a todos lados menos a su cara, ser un desastre y causar un accidente, utilizar su altura para tomarle del cuello y alejarle del suelo y zarandearlo con fuerza hasta hacerle perder el conocimiento, podría convertirse en una súper nova de rencor mal dirigido y explosivo, todas esas opciones pasaron por su cabeza en pensamientos intrusivos* que hacían gorgotear la ansiedad en su pecho hacia arriba, ahogándole, haciéndole temer de sí mismo, de caer en la locura.

Él sabía que podría hacer muchas cosas, pero toda intensión se encapsulo en burbujas de aroma a pino y hierba, era casi como si pasto tierno le sujetara a tierra lo suficiente para guardar la compostura, para recordarle que no estaba loco, recordándole que no es un monstruo.

—como dije, no hay problema, Yamagata-kun.

Eran pequeños cuando aquello había pasado, el Hayato Yamagata que había intentado usar su voz en él era un niño infantil que simple y llanamente creía en la supremacía de su etiqueta biológica, indignado por ser superado en habilidad por un omega quien lo más seguro se le había dicho desde muy pequeño eran inferiores a él. Una creencia implantada en su cabeza de que su vida valía mas por el simple hecho de ser un alfa, y sobre todo, no era quien había hecho daño a ella, a él, de una manera tan asquerosa, Hayato no era más que una víctima de la sociedad, de manera menos horrenda a como lo fue Reirá, pero lo era.

—En cuanto mi hermano nació mi madre decidió traernos aquí, mi padre sería un problema.

 _"¿Que tan grosero seria interrumpirlo decirle que tengo cosas que hacer y desaparecer?"_

— ¿era un Alfa?

 _"No soy tan grosero"_

— sí, él me había hecho así.

Todos tienen su propia historia, y por la manera en la que la vista de Hayato paseaba por cualquier parte menos en él, la suya no era una que le apeteciese contar y él no era quien para preguntarla, eran simples conocidos, nada más que posibles futuros compañeros de equipo, preguntas que no son más que mera cortesía, un chico con cargos de conciencia y aquel que planeaba darle el perdón.

—Debo suponer que también estas aquí por el equipo de voleibol.

—por supuesto, es el mejor de Miyagi.

Y así como todos tienen su propia historia, todos tienen algo que les conecta con los demás, es el destino, es la gran telaraña que entretejida une a todas las personas del mundo, al parecer para ellos era el deporte, era agradable.

—Me sorprendió ver a Ushijima-san aquí, al parecer seguiremos siendo el equipo más fuerte de Miyagi por unos años más.

—¿conoces a Ushijima-kun?

—El equipo de mi escuela media jugo contra el suyo, perdimos, pero fue increíble.

—ohhh una estrella.

Quería preguntar algo, Satori estaba más que seguro que el castaño frente a él quería preguntarle algo, si no es que más de una cosa, y podía jactarse de casi no errar en sus lecturas respecto a una persona, era como leer la mente a base de observaciones.

—bueno Yamagata-kun, iré a buscar a Ushijima-kun, sospecho que lo ataco la máquina expendedora.

Pero que supiera que quería preguntar algo, no significaba que lo fuera a responder, siquiera que le dejara formular la pregunta.

No guardaba rencor alguno, pero tampoco era su amigo.

.

—¡te encontré!

A una distancia de casi cincuenta centímetros, con el ceño notablemente fruncido y la mano frente a su mentón Wakatoshi estaba perfectamente inmóvil, escudriñando con cuidado a través de la ventana de vidrio

—¿de qué quieres tu jugo?

— ¿llevas todo este tiempo aquí parado pensando en eso?

Simplemente asintió conectando sus miradas, si algo había aprendido en apenas ese corto tiempo de convivencia, era que a Wakatoshi en una abismal diferencia a él le gustaba mirar a la gente a la cara, a los ojos, ya a satori quien pocas personas fuera de sus padres le sostenían la mirada le gustaba, era agradable conocer a alguien que no se intimidaba con su penetrante y analítica mirada de pupilas pequeñas y rojizas.

—de manzana está bien.

Le miro fijo hacer la transacción en la aparentemente nueva máquina aun sintiendo el gorgoteo de lodo dentro de su pecho, sintiendo la ansiedad correr entre sus costillas, silenciosa, riéndose y burlándose de él.

En menos de cinco minutos estaban sentados a la sombra que brindaba la maquina con el jugo entre las manos, al parecer si se había tardado tanto era por la simple cavilación de que bebida podría ser más del agrado de satori, y eso hacía que el chico pelirrojo solo quisiera sujetarse el estómago y empezar a descocerse en ruidosas carcajadas cargadas de euforia y nerviosismo.

—¿todo está bien?

—¿debo suponer que viste todo Ushijima-kun.

—solo vi un poco.

—¿debo suponer que sabes quién es?

Inclino su cabeza ligeramente hacia adelante, y desde debajo con los ojos tan abiertos como podía, y sus labios curvados en una sonrisa que a ojos de Wakatoshi parecía dolorosa espero en silencio la respuesta, no tenía una razón de peso para quererla, sinceramente solo quería ver si podía fastidiarlo un poco, tal vez darle un ligero susto con una cara tétrica, olvidar en su compañía la sensación asfixiante de preocupación y las gana de enterrar sus uñas en sus hombros.

Espero cualquier cosa, una risa nerviosa, una ceja levantada, hasta ser ignorado pero lo que menos espero fueron las manos del castaño sobre su rostro deshaciendo su tétrica sonrisa con caricia temblorosas y bruscas hasta una sonrisa suave, curvada pero que a los ojos de Ushijima no debería hacer que los músculos de su cara dolieran.

Satori sintió un ligero picor en los ojos y como el lodo subía y bajaba en su garganta intentando escapar, dio un ligero sollozo.

—yo nunca olvido nada que haya podido ver desde tus ojos.

Se rompió, por primera vez Satori si dio el lujo de romperse sin miedo a que ni un pedazo se perdiera, después de todo, junto a esa máquina expendedora con su jugo de manzana derramándose a un lado de ellos y su cara oculta en la curvatura del cuello de Ushijima apenas y dándose espacio para respirar con dificultad, cada parte que caía era recogida al instante por su alma gemela y puesta en su lugar.

.

No podría decir que la entrevista con el entrenador fue entretenida, mucho menos que era el profesor más alegre de todos los que había conocido he interactuado, aunque de entre todos era indudablemente el que más sincero se veía, después de todo las personas que son tan serias y sin tacto al hablar terminan siendo las más reales.

Y cuando con una mueca de aceptación le dijo que empezarían a entrenar el lunes por la mañana como quien habla del clima después de aquella breve pero sustancial entrevista, se convirtió definitivamente en su profesor favorito de todo lo que llevaba de vida escolar.

Porque no le pregunto ni una sola vez por etiqueta bilógica, solo preguntando si deseaba seguir jugando, y aquella era una respuesta con un solo significado.

"Aquí dice que eres un excepcional bloqueador como mi asistente no había visto antes, por mi esta todo en orden, si puedes hacer fuerte mi equipo no necesito saber nada más"

Cuando salió de la oficina corrió rumbo al baño antes de que las lágrimas se desbordaran llenándole las mejillas.

Y mientras las gotas se le arremolinaban en el rostro, frente al espejo del baño gesticulaba lentamente "Estoy muy feliz", esperando que el mensaje en caso de ser visto fuera entendible.

.

Primer año.

Después de salir del abaño, aun restregando un pedazo de papel higiénico sobre sus irritados ojos y sorbiendo su nariz en una mala mañana que su padre siempre le reprochaba estiro sus brazos al cielo raso de color claro de aquel pasillo aspirando y luego suspirando con fuerza ahogando una ligera risa en su garganta, ese lugar donde vivía el lodo que a veces le ahogaba y justo ahora se llenaba de virutas de felicidad liquida, oficialmente había llegado.

Se podría poner a bailar ahí mismo, pero estaba seguro que si lo hacia los sentimientos podrían volver a sobrepasarlo y lo último que deseaba era ponerse llorar de nuevo, pensándolo bien, solo deseaba un jugo, unas frituras y encerrarse el resto de lo que quedaba de viernes leyendo la Jump en una especie de celebración asocial.

Tal vez hasta podría buscar un anime de pocos capítulos que acabar antes de lo que se acabaran fueran las vacaciones, esas de las que apenas sin contar ese mismo día se acabarían en un parpadeo después de 48 horas, de alguna manera había comprobado la relatividad del tiempo sobre sí mismo sin siquiera hacer un experimento de campo de un mes y medio, su ex profesor de ciencias estaría orgulloso donde fuera que estuviera entre las calles de Tokio.

O al menos eso era lo que fluía por su cabeza mientras empezaba a caminar de regreso a la oficina del entrenador, porque pensándolo bien, no solo deseaba un jugo, una frituras y aventuras ajenas en 2D, también quería la calma del bosque no solo alrededor de él sino también sentada en su máxima representación, Ushijima, junto a él.

—5475 días desde que nací, el día se ve soleado y con probabilidades de otra tarde divertida.

 **"Ya está todo listo"**

Envió el mensaje a sus padres antes de girar en la esquina del corredor, sintiendo el aroma del bosque golpearle apenas girar.

—no sabía si tenía que ir a buscarte.

Mirándole fijo, recargado en la pared lo suficientemente lejos de los demás para estar tranquilo Ushijima le miraba fijo, esperando una respuesta a su estoica oración, y fuera de parecerle incomodo por el tono cortante que no daría una opción de respuesta, Tendou se sintió cómodo con la forma tan directa de hablar abismalmente distinta a la de la mayoría de las personas que había observado a lo largo de sus vida, alfas, betas, omegas, personas en general, todos rodeaban usualmente el tema antes de decir lo que pensaban, de manera contraria a Wakatoshi que parecía recio a desperdiciar más de una palabra, como si estuvieran contadas y de perderse alguna den manera banal se cometiera alguna clase de pecado.

Eso era interesante, y ligeramente preocupante si se paraba a pensarlo.

—¿Qué tal si vemos una serie en la sala de descanso?

—está bien.

.

Los últimos días antes de las clases se les fueron de las manos como agua, rápido entre risas y un anime de dos temporadas terminado en dos días y medio, tirados junto una de las toma de corriente de la sala de descanso entre el comedor y las oficinas, siendo mirados con curiosidad por los alumnos que a último momento apenas y podían parpadear trayendo sus documentos asustados por haber dejado todo a último momento, satori abecés ponía en pausa los capítulos solo para poder reírse cuando alguien pasaba corriendo con papeles entre sus brazos.

—por eso es bueno hacer todo con tiempo Ushijima-kun

Y Wakatoshi solo se limitaba a asentir sin ponerle mucha atención, aun intentaba averiguar cómo sentirse respecto a que el mejor amigo del protagonista se fuera a Tokio.

.

La primera mañana del primer año, fue normal, empezó a horas distintas para ambos, el primer día no habría entrenamiento por la mañana.

"cuestiones académicas innecesarias pero a la ves necesarias"

Había dicho el asistente del entrenador, que había sido enviado a buscar y avisar a los nuevos miembros del club por el entrenador que las actividades del club serian únicamente por la tarde por ese día, después de todo, la típica charla de principio de clases seria dada y todos, maestros y directivos tenían que organizarla, tenía que ser perfecta, pulcra y sin errores, digna de una institución de prestigio como Shiratorizawa.

A Satori no le importaba mucho el tema mientras pudiera dormir una hora más.

A Wakatoshi no le turbaba sus planes de entrenamiento de la mañanas, junta o no sabía que tendría que ir a correr como bien estaba acostumbrado.

Así que a su propio ritmo, Wakatoshi salió a trotar alrededor del campus a las cinco cuarenta de la mañana y satori despertó a las siete de la mañana.

A las 7:30 que un adormilado pelirrojo entraba tambaleándose al comedor, apenas con 10 minutos antes del inicio del horario escolar para desayunar, Wakatoshi ya estaba sentado con su bandeja de comida vacía y otra con un desayuno ligero que a los ojos del pelirrojo quien temía solo de ver la fila para recoger el desayuno, brillaba más que diez lingotes de oro, aunque no estaba muy seguro si la comida o el castaño brillaban más.

 _"es abrumador"_

—vi tu configuración de hora para despertar ayer, así que me adelante y compre tu desayuno.

ohh Ushijima-kun stalker—canturreo moviendo su dedo índice de su mano derecha frente a la cara del castaño mientras con la otra empezaba a verter la granola sobre su pequeño vaso de yogurt.

—¿perdón?

—tranquilo, tú tienes el eterno perdón Ushijima-kun.

 _Porque eso es parte de nuestro vinculo,_ se quedó atorado en su garganta mientras llevaba una cucharada grande de su desayuno directo a su boca, callándose a sí mismo de soltar palabras que querían fluir sin permiso.

 _"es vergonzoso"_

.

Se sentaron juntos durante la larga charla de los directivos, de la lectura del reglamento y caminaron juntos por los pasillos hacia el tablero de asignación de aulas y luego hacia sus salones, que aunque no fuesen los mismos estaban en el mismo piso como todas las aulas de primer año.

—no temas Ushijima-kun este no es un adiós, es un hasta luego.

Satori fue dramático, más que dramático, y se sostuvo de su brazo para luego casi al instante soltarlo dramáticamente fingiendo una triste despedida agitando sus largos y delgados brazos así como su tronco hasta desaparecer dentro del salón.

"así debe ser tener amigos"—pensó para sus adentros aun viendo las puertas por las que había entrado su curiosa alma gemela con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

—ese chico pelirrojo es raro.

Las palabras fueron claras, y aunque no lo hubieran sido el castaño estaba más que seguro que la hubiera escuchado como si lo fueran, tenían que ver con su bonito pelirrojo y cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el desde antes de poder tocarlo de manera material, eran más importantes que su propia realidad.

—es muy delgado.

—se movía como un fideo.

A unos metros de él, más cerca del que sería su salón que el del pelirrojo, había un grupo de apenas tres personas, dos chicas y un chico, riendo, riendo de Tendou.

—es demasiado. . .

Bonito—completo la frase del chico, el que había identificado saco el tema de conversación tan acido sobre su alma gemela desde un principio, al pasar junto a ellos, de manera seca, firme, sin quitar su mirada de ellos hasta que ellos apartaron la suya.

No dudaba que Tendou fuera capaz de defenderse, si lo había hecho hace años dando un puñetazo en la cara de aquel niño cuando en teoría el peso dela inferioridad de su etiqueta era recalcado cada día durante su horario escolar, así que sabía no pararía en enfrentar al menos esas burlas nacientes.

Pero aun así ahora Wakatoshi estaba ahí, no mirando desde su habitación con impotencia una vida que era amada siendo sostenida con todas sus fuerzas por el niño de lacios cabellos que una sola vez pudo ver, ahora podía tocarlo, sentirlo, estar ahí para él y apoyarle.

Ushijima sería su cable a tierra y soporte.

—¡si sales antes que yo me esperas aquí en el pasillo Ushijima-kun!

Lo vio sacar medio cuerpo desde su salón de clase, gritar aquello y regresar de nuevo de manera cómica dentro.

Y se permitió reír con una ligera carcajada baja que como llego se fue antes de entrar a su salón de clases.

El primer día del primer año, mi papel fue decidido

.

.

.

*Pensamientos intrusivos, pensamientos no controlados por la persona, propios de trastornos como TAG.


End file.
